ChouChou
by Zarite
Summary: A/U Secuela de Alitas de pollo. Es ChouChou quien hace que el cuerpo de Mitsuki se relaje, es la boca de ella que disipa dudas y es ella quien le salva de su pasado. Era solo ella y eso era lo importante para Mitsuki.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los copos empiezan a caer por la ciudad y hace un frio que estremece a más de uno cumplieron un año de novios. Entonces solo se pueden ver de vez en cuando, no con tanta facilidad como meses atrás, pero para ellos durante unas semanas es suficiente, hasta que para él no lo es. Ve la fecha y recuerda, entonces se enfada y _casi_ manda a la mierda a su tutora, pero se contiene y sigue prestando -poca - atención, sus dedos largos y pálidos pintan las hojas del cuaderno mientras sus ojos amarillos ven la pizarra y sus oídos escuchan apenas un murmullo.

Sale de clases con rapidez y su móvil se resbala de sus manos cuando intenta marcar el número de ChouChou, da dos timbrazos y no contesta la llamada, entonces entiende que quizás ella no tiene tiempo o esta ocupada. Desiste de llamar de nuevo y vuelve a sus clases.

Entra de nuevo y ve a Boruto en primera fila, las mejillas las tiene rojas y una sonrisa bobalicona se extiende por su cara, parece ansioso. Mitsuki duda si ir o no a su lado, camina a su lado y se deja caer en la silla de a lado, Boruto sigue mirando al frente sin percatarse de nada, entonces Mitsuki sabe porque esta así su amigo. La profesora de Historia y Guerra. Aquella que tenia _quince años_ másque Boruto. Esa mujer divorciada. Y por si fuera poco con un hijo de la misma edad que Boruto. Y para poner la cereza a la tarta, su hijo era amigo de Boruto.

Mitsuki no llega a comprender cómo y qué fue lo que hizo que Boruto quedará prendado de la profesora. Quizás era esa pasión absoluta que ponía cuando hablaba de las guerras del pasado, o quizás era esa sonrisa jovial que daba a todos los alumnos o quizás era que su edad no importaba nada y solo era una mujer preciosa.

Entonces la profesora entra con unos archivadores en la mano, viste unos pantalones negros y zapatillas bajas, una camiseta de tirantes y su pelo que siempre lo lleva en una trenza detrás esta suelo.

TenTen _Lee_ deja los archivadores y con motivación gira y empieza sus clases.

Boruto se concentra y deja de prestar la poca o nula atención al resto.

TenTen apenas cruza mirada con él, pero Mitsuki ve con asombro como sonríe apenas y sigue.

 _Ahí había algo._

TenTen Lee, ahora ya no Lee, camina y empieza a explicar y Boruto por si fuera poco parece que se enamora otro poco más de la profesora de Historia y Guerra.

Aquella quince años mayor. La profesora _divorciada_. Y la madre de su amigo Metal Lee.

Mitsuki sonríe y escucha atentamente.

…..

Cuando llega a contactar con ChouChou son las diez de la noche, es ella quien le llama y explica que sus clases y tutora parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para darle dolores de cabeza. Mitsuki escucha y no dice nada, _nada_ en realidad. Y cuando parece que ChouChou se ha olvidado de su aniversario suelta un tranquilizador y soñador susurro.

-Feliz aniversario Mitsu.

 _Mitsu_.

Aquel ridículo diminutivo de su nombre, aquel que parecía más una burla pero que de alguna forma hace que su corazón salte. Aprieta el móvil contra sus dedos y susurra roncamente.

-Feliz día _cariño_.

Y ChouChou ríe contra la línea.

Y ChoChou vuelve a contar su día, escucha atentamente sin decir nada, se entera que sus clases se alargaron, también de que podría tener una nota excelente al finalizar el trimestre. También se entera de que Himawari suspendió una materia y estaba siendo regañada por Boruto ahora mismo. ChouChou le cuenta con pelos y señales que dentro de dos o tres semanas habrá terminado su tortura y que podrían verse con más regularidad y Mitsuki suspira aliviado.

-Deberíamos ir de viaje después, un fin de semana. -dice Mitsuki mirando una foto que esta en su escritorio, ChouChou esta apoyando su mejilla contra su pecho y mira a la cámara de forma curiosa y burlona, mientras él mira abajo viendo solo su larga cabellera, sus brazos están apretando firmemente la cintura de ella.

La línea se queda en silencio durante unos segundos.

-uhm… ¿Dónde? -pregunta al fin. Mitsuki frunce el ceño y piensa, luego suelta un comentario por lo bajo.

-Una sorpresa. Pon en tu maleta un vestido y busca un bonito bañador.

-¡Ajá! -grita ChouChou por el móvil. -Sí va ser una sorpresa no me digas que quieres que lleve un bañador. Seguro que es para la playa.

Mitsuki suelta una risilla ronca.

-Quizás quiero que lleves un bañador para que solo te lo pongas y pueda follarte con él- Se escucha un jadeo y Mitsuki se para de la silla y va al baño, con el móvil aun en la mano, cierra el pestillo y se mira al espejo. -Quizás solo aparte un poco el bikini para que mi polla entre en tu coñito.

Mitsuki aprieta una mano contra su polla y piensa que es la mano pequeña de ChouChou.

-Y quizás te folle frente al espejo. Verías como entro y como tu coñito se contrae contra mi polla...entonces te quitaría a mordiscos el bikini.

Un suspiro largo se escucha a través de la línea.

-¿Harías todo eso y no me llevarías a la playa? -pregunto ChouChou con la voz ronca y acusadora. Mitsuki baja la cremallera de su pantalón y saca su pene tieso. Se empieza a masturbar.

-No sé…. También me apetece follarte dentro del agua.

-¿En la playa ? ¿Dónde todo el mundo puede ver?

Su voz salió entrecortada y curiosa. Mitsuki se imagino a ChouChou y la playa, con personas viendo alrededor, la idea le gusto y al mismo tiempo le enfado. La sola idea de que ChouChou se excitara con público era deliciosa pero que hubiera personas que quizás participaría le enfureció. No quería otras manos en el cuerpo de ChouChou. No quería una boca que no fuera suya en el coño de ChouChou y menos aún una polla que no fuera la suya dentro de ella. Gruño y empezó a mover la mano de forma brusca.

-Te puedo follar con público si quieres, pero yo _no_ comparto. Tu boca es mía, tus pechos son de mis manos, y tu precioso coñito estrecho es de mi polla. Nadie te puede tocar, nadie va entrar en tu coño ChouChou, no lo permitiría.

ChouChou suspiro.

-Mi coñito estrecho como tu dices solo es tuyo Mitsuki, porque solo deseo que tu seas el único que este dentro y que me llene de su esencia.

Confesó ChouChou, entonces se escuchó un jadeo.

-Porque ahora mismo mi cuerpo esta triste porque no estas, Dios Mitsu te quiero dentro _ahora_.

Mitsuki jadeo y un poco de su esencia se escurrio por sus dedos.

-Uhm… porque no me dices _cuanto_ me quieres ahora. ¿Te estás tocando?

No respondió durante dos minutos y Mitsuki creyó que había colgado, entonces le llego un video por WhatsApp. Lo abrió y apretó su mano sobre la base de su polla, apretando pensando que era el estrecho coño de ChouChou que lo succionaba.

En el vídeo estaba ChouChou echada en la cama, sus medias pantis por los tobillos con sus bragas, se abría de piernas y entonces Mitsuki vio con asombro como un vibrador color rosa chillón se hundió en el coño de su novia. ChouChou jadeo y se empalo una y otra vez con la polla de silicona, parecía disfrutar mientras le llamaba con voz ronca.

-¿Te has comprado un vibrador? -gruño balanceando las caderas hacia delante. Ella jadeo y chilló un _siii_ fuerte.

-A veces te extraño tanto... _ha ah_..que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.

-Mandame otro video. Ponte de rodillas y muestrame tu culo y coñito. Entierra el maldito vibrador dentro de tu coñito, dime…. ¿Te llena como lo hace mi polla?

ChouChou mando otro video, ella de rodillas mientras con una mano se abría los cachetes del glúteo y con la otra hundía el vibrador en su sexo, jadeo y movió delante y atrás las caderas con ansias.

-N-no me llena como tu polla _Mitsu_. -lloro con la cara en la almohada mientras jadeaba.-quiero…. Quiero tenerte dentro. -suplico.

Mitsuki bajo la mirada hasta su polla gruesa, con las venas tensas y sacudiendose con ansias en su mano, se iba a correr. _Joder_. Se iba a correr viendo como su novia se masturbaba con un puto vibrador rosa chillón. Gruño y con voz tensa ordenó que moviera más rápido el vibrador. Ella gateo sobre la cama, hundiendo cada vez con más ansias dentro suyo el vibrador.

-Me gustaría correrme ahora mismo dentro de ti. -jadeo en busca de aire. ChouChou mando otro video, estaba con la cara escondida y las piernas temblorosas, su sexo se cerraba ansiosamente alrededor del vibrador.

-Correte. ..Correte dentro _….¡Correte!_

Mitsuki se corrió en su mano y miro con fascinación como el coño de ChouChou hizo succión sobre la polla de silicona y se corría. Su esencia se escurria por sus muslos morenos y ese pequeño agujero que era su culo se fruncia más.

Relamió sus labios y paso su dedo índice manchado con su semen pasando por la pantalla táctil. Frotó su semen contra la imagen pensando en el culito de ChouChou.

Ese que seguía siendo virgen y que era tan estrecho que no entraba su dedo sin aflojar con tiempo y dedicación con lubricante.

….

Dos semanas después de terminar los asuntos de clases se pudieron ver, ChouChou tenia ojeras pero aun así era preciosa, le beso como si no le hubiera visto en meses o años, y no como apenas anoche que habían vuelto a tener sexo telefónico.

Mitsuki planeaba para la siguiente semana llevarle a un preciosos hotel, uno que era un poco caro pero que podía permitírselo por su trabajo de horas, además del de que daba su padre para subcistir en la universidad.

Viajarian el fin de semana y llegarían de nuevo el lunes por la noche, le llevaría a un bonito restaurante y quizás irían al cine o algo por el estilo.

Pero sus planes se vieron truncados dos días después, la estúpida tutora de ChouChou le necesitaba para saber qué idiotez. Así que Mitsuki tuvo que cancelar los planes, llamar al restaurante y hotel para decir que no irían.

Así que un día después está gruñendo y mirando con ansiedad a la tutora de su novia, que era profesora suya de una materia. Boruto a su lado se removió inquieto.

-No mires así a la profesora Anko. -chilló ocultando el nerviosismo con una sonrisa. Mitsuki levantó una ceja sin entender. - La estas mirando como si te hubiera echo una ofensa muy personal.

¡Y lo era!

Porque culpa de esa profesora no podrían celebrar su año de pareja con ChouChou, y por si fuera poco apenas la veía.

Asi que Mitsuki se creía en todo el derecho del mundo en sentirse ofendido y hasta quizás homicida con esa profesora.

Salió de su clase dos minutos antes de que termine y miro el móvil, había un mensaje de ChouChou que decía _Buenos_ _días! :)_

Mitsuki relajo el ceño. No podía estar enfadado, suspiro y mando _Hola cariño ;p_

Guardo el móvil y fue a su siguiente clase.

…..

Pasaron otras dos semanas y era Mitsuki el que ahora se encontraba sin nada de tiempo, y por si fuera irónico era el turno de ChouChou el estar ahora desocupada.

Mitsuki tenia que entregar en un ridículo plazo de dos días un trabajo que la profesora Anko le había mandado. Algo le decía que era porque esa mujer tenia un retorcido placer en torturar a alumnos, y quizás él era el indicado por como le había mirado en su clase hace tres semanas. Así que si, esa profesora era una auténtica lunática.

Apenas podía y responder a ChouChou y eso le enfadaba considerablemente, incluso Boruto dijo que si algún día quería enfadarlo solo tenia que secuestrar a ChouChou.

A Mitsuki no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y no lo mató porque no tenia tiempo suficiente para ocultar el cuerpo del rubio.

….

Dos días después de entregar el trabajo y cerca de unas fiestas de la ciudad le dijeron que tendrían una semana libre de universidad. Mitsuki no perdió tiempo y volvió a reservar el hotel y el restaurante.

Cogio su mochila negra y le lleno de ropa. Mando un mensaje a ChouChou, saldrían mañana al amanecer y tendrían la semana para ellos.

Pero tampoco resultó del todo bien, ChouChou le informo que sus padres querían que vaya a casa, por lo menos tres días había dicho.

Mitsuki estuvo a punto de quejarse al cielo, Dios, Buda, Al -lāh o algún Dios o religión. Pero se calmo. Podrían pasar el día en el hotel y cenar al restaurante. Salir al día siguiente y llevar a ChouChou al pueblo de sus padres y volver a la universidad. Era poco tiempo pero peor era nada.

Así que se lo hizo saber. ChouChou tardo algo en responder y Mitsuki pensó que no le apetecía ir así que estuvo a punto de decirle que no importaba y que le llevaría a la parada de autobús para que salga esa misma noche al pueblo.

Pero ella se le adelanto.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Mitsuki miro su mochila luego el móvil como si pensará en todo pero la verdad era que tenia la mente en blanco. No sabia si de emoción por conocer a los padres de su chica o solo pavor porque joder, iba a _conocer_ a los padres de ChouChou.

-Necesito hacer una maleta más grande. -informo y ChouChou soltó esa risilla que hacia disipar toda duda.

….

Mitsuki limpio a conciencia su coche, los cristales y dejo su maleta color gris grande en el maletero, ChouChou llevaba apenas una mochila roja y su móvil en mano. Él levantó una ceja.

-Solo lo necesito para un día, donde tu me llevas y pues para mis padres. .. tengo ropa ahí.

Asintió y bajo la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los de ella, suspiro y frotó su mejilla. Le encantó el contraste de color de piel. De ChouChou de un color moreno precioso, chocolate derretido y el de Mitsuki tan pálido como si el sol nunca hubiera tocado algún trozo de piel.

Le levantó y ella se apresó más a sus hombros, enredando sus dedos por su pelo blanquecino, empezó a mover la lengua en la cavidad de su boca. Suspiro y sus dedos resbalaron por las curvas de su novia, tocando sin pudor sus pechos y muslos. Ella jadeo y abrió más la boca, Mitsuki dio otro beso y se desprendió de ella. Le miró y le abrazo.

….

ChouChou puso música y movía cabeza al son de la música, mientras Mitsuki estaba atento a la carretera.

-¿Cómo son tus padres? -pregunto poniéndose unas gafas oscuras para evitar que el sol le cegue. ChouChou a su lado dejo de mover la cabeza y puso un dedo en sus labios, de forma pensativa.

-Mi mamá es bonita, tengo el color de su piel, sus ojos y el pelo lo tengo igual que mi papá. Uhm… digamos que soy una mezcla de los dos pero… me parezco más a mi padre, soy igual de…. _Gorda_.

La palabra que uso hizo que Mitsuki apretará fuertemente el volante, su ceño se frunció y su boca le supo amarga. Se giro un poco y susurro entre dientes.

-Tú no estás gorda… tú… -Mitsuki resopló y se quitó las gafas, detuvo el coche a un lado de la avenida,importandole una mierda que le pitarán por ese brusco cambio del coche. Le cogio de la mano y se la apretó fuertemente, casi haciendo daño, ChouChou levantó la mirada. Aquellos bonitos ojos dorados parecían excesivamente muertos de sentimientos. -Tú eres perfecta para mí. No podría imaginarte de otra forma, te quiero como eres.

ChouChou se mordisqueo el labio.

-Se que me quieres Mitsu, pero eso no debería dejarte ciego, estoy gorda y lo _acepto_. No pasa nada.

Mitsuki gruño y golpeó el volante.

-¡Joder ChouChou! Eres perfecta, para mi eres perfecta. No veo esos putos kilos demás que tú supuestamente ves. Ni veo esas jodidas estrias que juras ver cuando te estoy haciendo el amor. Todo lo que veo es que a veces a mi novia le acompleja algo que yo no percibo, algo que no noto, te quiero ChouChou , te quiero tanto, y no entiendo tu maldita obsesión por tu peso. Porque es a ti que te hago el amor, no esos putos kilos demás,porque son mis manos las que recorren cada parte de tu cuerpo y no sienten ninguna imperfección. No ven absolutamente _nada_.

Los ojos de ChouChou se llenaron de lágrimas pero no soltó ni una, intento alejarse de él pero Mitsuki le detuvo, apretando el agarre.

-Cuando estas desnuda ChouChou solo veo a la chica que amo, y solo siento que mi cuerpo se excita por el _tuyo_. ¡A la mierda las putas flacuchas y anoréxicas!

Bramo con los ojos tan furiosos que a ChouChou le recordó a un toro enfurecido. Sus labios temblaron y oculto su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Te amo Mitsu...te amo mucho pero. ..-sollozo apretando las manos de él. - A veces pienso que voy a despertar y tú me presentarás a tu bonita y _flaca_ novia.-Mitsuki le apretó la mano, frotó su pelo.

-Odio sentirme tan débil _…¡débil!_ Se que no debería pensar en eso porque yo te amo y tu a mi, pero solo a veces tengo tantas dudas y… lo de Fū no ayuda. Porque se me cuela en la cabeza algunos días. Ese presumido y estúpido de Fū. -gruño sacudiendo la cabeza.

-A veces agradezco que tu estúpido _ex_ te dejará por esa chica. -ChouChou levantó bruscamente la cabeza, parecía que le habían abofeteado. Entonces Mitsuki le apretó las manos en sus mejillas y le miró sin pestañear. -Porque gracias a eso tú estás aquí conmigo. -le beso las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. - Pero si me lo llego a cruzar le arrancare la maldita cabeza. -juro frunciendo el ceño.

ChouChou río contra sus labios, sus besos sabían salado pero a Mitsuki no le importo.

-Tú no luchas Mitsu.

Mitsuki le beso suavemente la boca.

-No lo sabes _cariño._ -Se miraron y Mitsuki le frotó su pulgar en los labios de ella. -Yo por ti ChouChou haría cosas que nunca imaginaria. Incluso golpear al estúpido de _ese_ Fū.

Beso por última vez su boca y se puso las gafas mientras prendía el coche y entraba de nuevo a la carretera.

-¿Mitsu?

-¿Uhm?

-Cuéntame como es que tu cuerpo reacciona al mío.-Mitsuki le miró de reojo y vio una pícara sonrisa. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No me tienes ChouChou… no me tientes.

. ..

Tardaron en llegar dos horas con paradas de unos diez minutos cada cuarenta minutos,para descansar y beber líquidos.

Mitsuki aparco el coche y saco la maleta y la mochila de ChouChou, la puso en su hombro y arrastró la maleta. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su novia y luego entro él, se dirigieron a recepción y vieron a una chica bastante guapa, de tez pálida y ojos blanquecinos, una larga cabellera caoba en una trenza. Vestía un tradicional kimono, cuando se acercaron más se dieron cuenta de que la chica tendría unos quince años, dieciséis a lo mucho.

-Bienvenido al _onsen_ Hyuuga.

Mitsuki pestañeo y miro fijamente a la chica, se le hacía familiar y no sabia por qué. Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que tenia una reserva. La chica asintió y empezó a teclear en el ordenador. Mitsuki siguió mirando. Y entonces cayó en cuenta. Hyuuga. Había dicho el segundo apellido de Boruto.

-Perdona eres por si acaso…. ¿familiar de Boruto Uzumaki?

La chica dejo de teclear y sus ojos blanquecinos brillaron con estusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy la tía de Boruto.

Y sonrió.

-Pero eres tan joven.

Soltó sin pensar. La chica asintió.

-Nací tres años después de que naciera Boruto.

Y Mitsuki no pregunto más.

-Soy Hanabi Hyuuga. Un placer conoceros.

Miro a ambos y sonrió. A Mitsuki la niña le pareció a Himawari. Y solo pudo asentir.

Les tendió la llave llave de la habitación y les informo del horario de comida y cena. Ambos asistieron.

Ambos siguieron a una chica que portaba un kimono blanco, abrió una puerta corrediza y espero que entrarán para explicar lo que había en la habitación.

Había un futon grande que Mitsuki había pedido para dos personas, el baño estaba al fondo y a lado del baño otra habitación donde había un pequeño _onsen_ privado. Si querían podían ir al grande donde era público y para ambos sexos. Informo que dentro de una hora la comida seria servida y si la querían en la habitación, ambos asistieron. La chica se marchó y ambos se miraron.

-¿Entonces no necesitaré un vestido para cenar?

Mitsuki río.

-Oh claro que lo necesitarás. Cenaremos fuera.

ChouChou asintió y cogio un yukata de flores amarillas y grises que estaba encima del futon doblado del fondo.

-¿Me acompañas? -pregunto pícara. Mitsuki le miró y dijo que vaya yendo mientras va sacando algunas cosas de su maleta. ChouChou asiente y mientras va yendo al pequeño onsen se va desnudado. A Mitsuki le excita como las nalgas de ChouChou se mueven, también sus grandes pechos.

….

El pequeño onsen privado es más grande que la bañera que hay en la casa de ChouChou, es de piedra y su agua está caliente. El color de las piedras es bonito, grises con verdes y unos toques de amarillo. Todo natural. Primero se ducha, mojandose por completo, cierra los ojos y no sabe cuanto tiempo esta hasta que escucha a Mitsuki.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacerme esperar?

Abre los ojos y ve que Mitsuki esta dentro del onsen, una toalla cerca de la superficie color blanca llama su atención brevemente antes de que avanza hacia él.

Entra y Mitsuki le coge la cintura para acercar su cuerpo al suyo. Le besa el cuello. Y le frota suavemente los muslos.

ChouChou arquea el cuello para permitir más acceso y él aprovecha.

-Me has excitado ChouChou. Duchandote mientras yo te veía.

ChouChou río.

-Al parecer demasiado…-frotó su culo contra su erección y jadeo cuando Mitsuki bajo la mano por el agua y frotó su coño. -Esta entrando... _Agua_.

Mitsuki siguió abriéndole los pliegues.

-Sabes que me excite cuando usaste ese vibrador rosa… imagine que era mi polla la que entraba en tu coñito. Entonces pensé en otra cosa.¿sabes? Pensé que llenar tu coñito y culo seria mejor.

ChouChou ronroneo y abrió más los muslos.

-No tengo el vibrador aquí. -informo jadeando. Mitsuki río.

-Lo se. Por eso me tome la molestia de comprar uno.

ChouChou se apartó y giro para encarar.

-¿Compraste un vibrador? ¿Tú?

Mitsuki giro y retiro la toalla blanca y se vio vibrador negro grande, había un bote de lubricante y unas fundas del vibrador. Estrias y una especia de púas todo de silicona. ChouChou se acercó bruscamente a Mitsuki y le devoró la boca.

Mitsuki frotó sus pechos, su coño mojado y hundió un dedo.

-Tú coñito no parecía lo suficientemente lleno con ese vibrador rosa. Así que pensé…. Si querías masturbarte por lo menos que sea con algo que te llenará como lo hace mi polla. -Uhm.. así que mi coñito no estaba lleno eh.

\- Así es. Tu coñito deseaba algo que le abriera por completo. Deseaba sentirse tan lleno como lo hace cuando te follo ChouChou.

Mitsuki cogió el vibrador negro y le puso una funda de púas, parecía más grande aun. ChouChou jadeo.

-Así que cuando pienses en mi y estés tan cachonda como ahora quiero que uses este vibrador. Piensa que es mi polla la que te está llenando. .. aunque claro, no te llenará con mi semen después.

ChouChou asintió y con cierta tranquilidad acerco la boca al vibrador. Lo lamio y Mitsuki lo frotó en sus labios.

-También puedes hacerle una mamada como me la haces a mi, y puedes imaginar que es mi polla la que estas chupando.

Ella asintió y abrió más la boca para dar una mamada. Mitsuki gruño.

-La pena es que no manchara tu boquita con mi esencia.

ChouChou se subió al regazo de Mitsuki y frotó su coño contra la polla de él. Se iba empalar pero Mitsuki le detuvo.

-Metete el vibrador.

ChouChou le quito el vibrador y lo cogio entre sus manos. Parecía más gruesa. Su coño se contrajo y Mitsuki le bajo la mano, frotó con su pulgar su clítoris. Ronroneo.

Empezó bajando el vibrador y se oculto gracias al agua y se empalo de forma brusca. Con su mano suelta cogio el hombro de Mitsuki y jadeo cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué tal? -rodeo el coño estirado y lleno con el vibrador. ChouChou se estremeció. -Ahora tu coñito esta lleno… lo estoy sintiendo.

La chica asintió.

-Muevelo. Mueve el vibrador y folla ese estrecho coñito que me pertenece con esa polla de plástico ChouChou.

Jadeo y bajo las caderas una y otra vez. Gimió.

-Tan...g-grande. ..

Mitsuki empujó su polla contra el coño lleno. Se estremeció.

-Mi polla se siente _traicionada_ cariño…

ChouChou sollozo de placer sin hacer caso mientra sentía el vibrador entrar y salir de su coño, tan grande que llegaba con facilidad a su dulce punto de placer. Mitsuki frunció el ceño y pellizco los pezones. ChouChou salio momentáneamente de su placer.

-He dicho que mi polla se siente sola.

ChouChou asintió e iba a sacar el vibrador pero Mitsuki le detuvo. Con su dedo índice frotó el anillo de su culo. Se estremeció y sus paredes apretaron el vibrador. Jadeo y lloro por el placer.

-Me gustaría entrar en tu bonito culito…-frotó y un poco de agua entro. Se estremeció . -Quiero llenarte por ambas partes.

Soltó un chillido de placer y balanceo de forma frenética las caderas. Se iba a correr.

Entonces Mitsuki le detuvo, le cogio la cintura y negó.

-Muestrame como te corres. Como el vibrador llena ese coñito estrecho, como tus paredes se estrechan más y más para apresar la polla de plástico ChouChou.

ChouChou desorientada se dejó hacer por Mitsuki, le levantó y le saco solo un poco del onsen, el culo en pompa mientras sus rodillas y pies se hundía en el onsen.

-Abre las piernas.

ChouChou le hizo caso y Mitsuki gruño.

-¿Es tan bueno como mi polla? -indago curioso. Sacando y volviendo a hundirlo en el coño de ChouChou. Ella negó y movió las caderas.

-N-no…. La polla de Mitsu es mejor.

Mitsuki sonrió y hundió hasta el fondo el vibrador, ChouChou se agarro en la toalla y gimió.

-¿Puedo entrar en tu culito cariño?

Pregunto frotando suavemente su clítoris.

Su novia jadeo y abrió más las rodillas. Qué vista.

Sus piernas temblorosas y la polla negra enterrada tan profundamente dentro del estrecho coño de ChouChou. Su coño se contraía y se cerraba fuertemente como intentando no dejar ir al vibrador.

Asintió y con una mano se abrió los cachetes del culo. Mitsuki vio sin problema el anillo fruncido. Se relamió los labios. Acerco la nariz por las nalgas y luego frotó el dedo índice en el anillo fruncido. ChouChou lloro de placer e intento mover el vibrador, pero Mitsuki se lo impidió.

Beso las nalgas y empezó a lamer el fruncido anillo. Beso durante largo rato hasta que con precaución empezó a hundir su dedo índice. ChouChou lloro de dolor y él retiro el dedo. Frotó sus hombros y recogió el lubricante. Unto sus dedos y empezó a hundir uno, poco a poco. Sintiendo la estrechez de culo de ChouChou. Tan estrecho que su dedo apenas podía moverse. Ella jadeo en busca de aire. Le beso el glúteo derecho y hundió profundamente su dedo, lo movió en círculos, dando golpecitos suaves a las paredes. Intentando dilatar su culo. Entonces ChouChou dio un ronco gemido.

 _-¡Ahí!_

Mitsuki volvió a dar un giro y golpear suavemente. Ella enloqueció y se frotó con los dedos pequeños el culo, aun con el dedo de Mitsuki dentro.

Retiro los dedos y los llevo a su boca, los lamio hasta que estaban cubiertos por saliva. Volvió a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, el dedo de Mitsuki seguía pero impulsada por el placer frotó su culo y hundió con delicadeza su dedo. Jadeo y llamo a Mitsuki.

-Ya...ya. Follame. Quiero tu polla Mitsu... _Mitsu_...Mitsuki.

Suplico.

Él negó.

-Apenas es un dedo cariño. Falta un poco más. Aguanta…

ChouChou lloro.

-Tú polla Mitsu...La quiero...Mitsu…

Apretó los dientes y aguantando las ganas de hundir su miembro en su interior frotó con otro dedo. Empezó a abrir paso para el segundo dedo.

 _Mitsu. Mitsu. Mitsu._

Fue un canto agónico de placer. Repetido una y otra vez mientras el anillo de su culo se dilatada y él hundía un tercer dedo. Cogio el lubricante y lo echo a su polla dura. Se lo frotó y lo guió a la entrada.

-Sí duele dímelo.

Ella asintió y con las manos temblorosas y el culo en pompa abrió sus nalgas para él. Mitsuki jadeo y empezó hundiendo la punta redonda de su polla. ChouChou jadeo y se quedo quieta.

Mitsuki le frotó los pechos, bajando la mano derecha hacia su sexo donde saco el vibrador y volvió a hundirlo. Fue como un interruptor. ChouChou se relajo y Mitsuki hundió completamente su polla en el culo de ChouChou.

Ambos jadearon.

Mitsuki apretó los dedos en las caderas de ella.

-Tú culito es más estrecho que tu coñito cariño… me gustaría correrme dentro ¿puedo?

ChouChou sintió como su coño se mojaba más y su culo se relajaba. Asintió.

Empezó a mover la cadera adelante y atrás mientras su mano jugaba con el vibrador, penetrado una y otra vez el coñito de su novia. Y su polla se hundía en su culo. Su polla apretada en paredes tan estrechas que casi dolía.

Mitsuki se apartó y golpeó. ChouChou grito y su cuerpo se estremeció.

-O - Otra vez…-suplico ocultando la cara en toalla. Mitsuki dejo de jugar con el vibrador y poso ambas manos en la cadera de ella mientras le penetraba. El sonido de sus huevos chocar contra los glúteos de ella, el chapoteo cada vez que hacia su polla mientras se hundía en el culo de su novia, el sonido del agua mientra empujaba para estar más cerca de su interior. Todo era tan placentero.

-¿Perdón? La comida esta servida.

Mitsuki dejo de abusar con su polla ese culito y gruño. ChouChou se derretía entre sus brazos. Le cogio un poco entre sus brazos y llevo una mano a su boca.

- _Shh_. -sintió la saliva de ChouChou en la palma de la mano. Su polla palpito y empujó otra vez. -Ahora s-salimos. Deje la comida

Grito mientras oprimia más la palma en boca de su novia.

ChouChou pareció pensar algo hasta que llevo sus pequeñas manos a su coño y saco el vibrador para volver a hundirselo. La saliva pringo más la mano de Mitsuki.

El culo apresó su polla y él jadeo. Apenas fue conciente de que la chica que los había interrumpido ya estaba fuera.

Mientras Mitsuki abría con cada estocada el culo de ChouChou ésta llenaba su coño con el vibrador.

Sentía ambos agujeros llenos y solo separados por una fina pared. Tenia una polla de plástico en su coño y otra polla de verdad en su culo. Eso hizo que mojara más el vibrador con sus jugos. Gimió contra la palma de él. Y con una penetración fuerte, impulsada por su pequeña mano, enterró el vibrador en su coño y se corrió.

Se dejó caer contra la toalla y el suelo frio. Mitsuki le tomó las caderas y empezó a penetrar con su polla de forma errática, abusando su ya magullado culo. Con una última estocada se enterró lo más hondo que pudo y manchó las paredes estrechas con su semen. Se apoyó con una mano para no aplastar a ChouChou que se estremecía. Le beso suavemente el cuello y le abrazo. Ella descanso la cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello.

….

ChouChou tenia el pelo húmedo, llevaba el yukata y estaba sentada en el regazo de Mitsuki que frotaba con cariño su muslo. Le besaba la mejilla y los labios como si fuera lo más hermoso que había en el universo.

ChouChou cogio con los palillos un poco del pescado hecho a la parrilla que le habían dado en la comida, giro un poco y se lo dio a Mitsuki, éste abrió la boca y comió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

ChouChou ronroneo y asintió pero hablo.

-Sobre la cena.. ¿podemos dejarla para otra ocasión? -pregunto recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

Mitsuki asintió y dio un ligero beso en su mejilla.

-Por supuesto.

De forma cariñosa cogio la mano de Mitsuki y confeso.

-Me gustó….

-¿Uhm?

Mitsuki miro de forma distraída mientras con su mano libre cogia una gamba frita.

-Me gustó sentir tu polla dentro de mi...de mi culo.

Un adorable sonrojo hizo presencia en el rostro de ChouChou. Mitsuki trago la gamba y le agarro firmemente la cintura.

Susurro con voz ronca.

-A mi me encantó estar dentro de tu culito cariño. De solo pensarlo de nuevo me pongo tieso.

ChouChou miro de forma interrogante y bajo la mirada, había un bulto en el yukata. Con el cuerpo algo tembloroso alzó las caderas y levantó la parte trasera de la tela, dejando al descuento su parte trasera al aire. Le abrió un poco el yukata a Mitsuki y sin prepararse guió la polla tiesa y gruesa de Mitsuki a su coño. Suspiro con gratitud y bajo la cadera. Mitsuki recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ChouChou y suspiro. Le apretó firmemente la cintura y ChouChou apoyo la espalda contra el pecho de Mitsuki.

-¿Crees que somos adictos al sexo?

Pregunto con evidente curiosidad ChouChou mientras Mitsuki penetraba suavemente su coño. Paro un momento y pensó.

-No realmente al sexo. Más bien...yo soy adicto a ti. Tu boca, tus pechos, tu coñito y ahora ese culito estrecho que acogió muy bien mi polla.

ChouChou tarareo y levantó la parte delante de su yukata, Mitsuki aprovecho y escabullo sus manos hasta tocar su coño lleno.

-Sí, desde luego que soy adicto a ti.

Dio vaivenes suaves y ella gimoteo.

La puerta se abrió y entro la chica. ChouChou más rápida se quedo quieta y bajo la parte delantera de su yukata, Mitsuki retiro la mano y la puso en la cintura de ChouChou. Toda pringosa y caliente aun por su sexo.

La chica no se dio cuenta de nada y ambos intentaban aparentar, pero era difícil. El coño de ChouChou apretaba por segundos más fuerte y la polla de Mitsuki se estremecía con anticipación.

-Perdón por interrumpir. ¿Queréis que os de más tiempo para terminar la comida?

La chica pregunto mirando la comida apenas por la mitad. Mitsuki asintió, segundos después carraspeo.

-Por favor, sí no es mucha molestia.

La chica asintió y se retiró.

Mitsuki jadeo y se hundió más entre los pliegues de ChouChou.

-¿Te pone el riesgo eh? -musitó Mitsuki penetrado de forma brusca su coño. ChouChou se estremeció. -¿ Te pone cachonda pensar que nos pueden encontrar? _Uhm_. Imaginate que te estoy follando en el parque cariño, hay gente por cualquier lado, entonces yo te levantaría la falda y estarías desnuda. No llevas bragas, tu coñito se estremece, deseosa de abrirse para mi. Entonces te follaria con prisa, por que nos pueden encontrar en cualquier momento. Me correría hasta que se escurra por tus muslos y te llevaría así, iríamos a casa en el metro, tú con tu coñito mojado y mi semen escurriendo. ¿Y si alguno nos pilla? Te abriría las piernas y dejaría que vean como tu coño me pertenece ChouChou -Mitsuki le empujó suavemente contra el suelo y ella levantó las caderas. -Me pertenece porque es mi semen el que se escurre. Porque es mi polla la que se corre y marca tu coñito. Si,dejaría que vean el coñito que me pertenece pero no dejaría que te toquen. -gruño y dio un empujón. ChouChou jadeo. -No dejaría que nadie entre al lugar donde fui el primero y marque.

Se corrió y ChouChou apretó los labios para no gritar mucho.

…

Mitsuki frota un trapo húmedo por los glúteos de ChouChou y le abre. Sale poco a poco su semen, ella suspira.

Con su dedo le abre el anillo del culo y expulsa con suavidad su esencia. Se escurre por sus muslos.

Le frota el trapo húmedo y besa el bajo de su espalda.

-Quizás la próxima use un condón. -le frotó el dedo y apretó suavemente para que siga escurriendo su semilla. ChouChou se estremece y niega con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

-N-No. .. me gusta cuanto te corres dentro de mi. Me gusta sentirte Mitsu.

El chico para y empieza a besarle la espalda, luego sus dedos abren su culo y frota con su pulgar.

-Sí, desde luego que soy adicto a ti.

…

No salen de la habitación el resto del día. Mitsuki le hace una y otra vez el amor a ChouChou , posturas nuevas. Nuevas experiencia que se suman a otras. Anticipación y excitación preguntándose donde se hundiría Mitsuki.

Besos suaves repartidos por todo su cuerpo. Manos grandes acariciando cada porción de piel.

Boca contra boca amándose. Mitsuki le dice lo que le quiere hacer pero no lo hace, todo con calma dice él. Un paso cada día. Y ChoChou entiende que no es sólo Mitsuki el que es adicto. Porque su cuerpo entero es adicto al de Mitsuki. Su cuerpo que se mueve sin explicación. Su cuerpo que se moja con la voz ronca de su novio. Su cuerpo que se deja hacer el amor una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo que parece solo racionar a Mitsuki.

…

Mitsuki es el primero en levantarse, coge la maleta y la mochila, las lleva al coche y vuelve a la habitación, se echa a su lado y le abraza mientra entierra su nariz en el cuello de ChouChou, le huele y se calma.

Se vuelven a dormir y se despiertan cuarenta minutos después. Mitsuki ayuda a ducharse a ChouChou porque le tiembla todo el cuerpo y parece que se caerá en cualquier momento. Le pone el sujetador,las bragas y un vestido hasta las rodillas. Ella se estremece por cada toque fortuito que da Mitsuki,ya sea un pezón, sus glúteos o su coño. Pero no le hace el amor. Se contiene.

Desayunan y Mitsuki dice que es hora de marcharse.

Paga la habitación y agradece, le coge de la cintura a ChouChou y ambos se dirigen al coche.

..

Mitsuki con sus gafas oscuras mira la carretera.

-Creo que vamos bien de tiempo, sobre las doce vamos a una gasolinera y comemos algo, luego llenamos el depósito y seguimos. Creo que llegaremos sobre las seis o siete de la tarde. Pero si quieres parar un poco me lo dices ¿vale?

Todo lo dice mirándole de reojo, ChouChou asiente y cierra los ojos.

-Duerme si quieres. Te despierto después.

…

ChouChou se despierta cuando Mitsuki le sacude el hombro. Se despereza y el ríe.

-Hora de comer.

Abre la puerta y ella sale, su bolsito donde lleva sus documentos y algo de dinero.

Entran en un bar cafetería. Hay bullicio pero no es demasiado, se ponen al fondo del todo y Mitsuki viene con una carta.

-No está mal. Pero podría ser mejor - musita mirando la carta. ChouChou rueda los ojos. Le quita la carta y mira.

-Sí, podría ser mejor.

Él asiente con gesto orgulloso.

-Creo que pediré la chuleta de ternera con ensalda.

Bostezo y prosiguió.

-Y un café.

Mitsuki asintió y miro otros segundos la carta antes de decidirse y elegir mejor un bocadillo de calamares. Se levanta y va por la orden. A su lado hay un grupito de jóvenes como ellos. Quizás también estén en la universidad piensa ChouChou. Dirige la vista al frente, una chica alta y delgada con unos pechos no muy grandes pero tampoco pequeños le toca el hombro a Mitsuki. Éste gira y frunce el ceño. La chica no parece darse cuenta. Sigue con una charla que Mitsuki no parece agradarle. Le deja con la palabra en la boca y se dirige hacia ella

-Dentro se unos diez minutos estará.

Informa recargando la espalda en la silla. ChouChou levanta una ceja.

-¿No quieres un café?

Pregunta curiosa, jugando con el servilletero. Mitsuki duda pero luego asiente se intenta levantar pero ChouChou más rápida le agarra la mano.

-Voy yo.

Mitsuki frunce el ceño.

-No es necesario, tu todavía estas... _dolorida_.

ChouChou enrojece pero le da un ligero bofetón en el hombro y sigue andando. Se pone a lado de la chica que hablaba con Mitsuki y se pone de puntillas para ver por encima de la barra, cosa que no hace la otra chica,ya que es tan alta como Mitsuki.

-Perdona….¡perdona!- Llama frunciendo el ceño,la gente de barra parece ocupada y no hacer el menor caso. ChouChou gruñe y se pone más de puntillas abre la boca para chillar cuando un brazo rodea su cintura.

-Eh, eh fiera. Tranquila. -musita Mitsuki contra su oído.

ChouChou le gruñe algo.

-Puedo pedir un maldito café sin necesidad de ayuda, gracias.

De forma airada se aleja de él y se pone más de puntillas para hablar fuerte.

-¡UN CAFÉ CON LECHE Y OTRO SOLO, GRACIAS!

Su chillido sorprende al de la barra que asiente.

De forma petulante sonríe a Mitsuki que le mira entre enrabietado y burlón. El chico de la barra les pasa los dos cafés y ambos lo llevan a su mesa.

-¿Estas enfadada por algo en particular?

Pregunto Mitsuki sorbiendo su café solo. ChouChou muerde su labio de forma fuerte y Mitsuki frota su pulgar para que deje de ejercer presión. Se miran.

Suspira y le mira.

-A veces me tratas como si fuera una invalida. Joder Mitsuki, ahora no me dejas ni levantarme.

Suelta, aunque no es mentira del todo tampoco es verdad de su enfado. Él sorbe su café y le mira.

-Te trato así porque me preocupo por ti.

No suelta su café cuando lo dice.

-No necesito un caballero de armadura brillante. No soy una princesa en apuros, no se si te has dado cuenta pero yo tenía una vida antes de conocerte y puedo con muchas cosas.

Mitsuki frunce el ceño. Deja el café y le mira. -Se que no eres una jodida princesa, tu nunca serias una princesa. -suelta Mitsuki sin pensar mucho. Pero la mirada herida de ChouChou le indica que sus palabras le han echo daño. -Lo que trato de decir es que no necesitas un caballero para cubrir tu espalda, porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte para dar un puñetazo al malo de turno. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Tu fortaleza.

-Pues yo quiero ser tu maldito caballero de armadura brillante.

Gruñe ChouChou, Mitsuki levanta una ceja.

Ella sacude la cabeza y luego suspira, mira a la barra y él puede ver que mira a la chica.

-¿Intentabas defender mi _honor_?

Pregunta Mitsuki alzando ambas cejas, de forma sorprendida. ChouChou enrojece.

-¡Tú eres demasiado amable como para mandar a la mierda a _esas_ chicas que intentar ligar contigo!

Suelta en un susurro medio grito. Mitsuki relame los labios y le coge la mano.

-Solo soy amable con los que conozco, y desde luego no lo seré con _esa_ chica. Y en cuanto a ligar, no se si sabes pero tengo una novia y no lo joderia todo por una chica que no merece la pena.

Su novia parece aplacarse con eso y le aprieta la mano.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! No te dejaría escapar después de que me perdonarás por comerme las últimas alitas.

ChouChou sonríe y suspira. Baja la mirada.

-Me muero de hambre Mitsu. Ahora se mi caballero de armadura brillante y trae mi chuleta de ternera con ensalada.

Mitsuki ríe de lado y se levanta,todo su largo cuerpo estirado para intimidar. ChouChou ríe.

-Lo que desee Mi Lady.

….

Entran a la pequeña tienda para comprar agua y algunos dulces. ChouChou esta mirando indecisa y no se da cuenta de que el grupito que estaba sentado cerca de ellos está dentro y que la chica alta pertenece al grupo. Mitsuki esta al fondo, mirando revista de coches. Entonce la mano de la chica va a su hombro y Mitsuki creyendo que es ChouChou le coge y lo lleva a sus labios para dar un beso casto. Gira para decirle que comprará la revista y se da cuenta se que la mano que beso no es pequeña como la de ChouChou y tampoco es morena, si no que es pálida como la nieve.

Suelta la mano como si hubiera cogido mierda de perro. Taladra sus ojos amarillos en los azules de la chica la cual sonríe.

-¿Qué cojones haces? -pregunta airadamente dejando la revista y centrado su mirada en la chica que palidece por su brusca ahora atención.

ChouChou levanta la mirada y curiosa mira a Mitsuki que parece furioso. Se acerca con cautela y le coge la mano suavemente, él se suelta bruscamente y gira para encarar cuando se da cuenta que es su novia.

-Perdona- murmura cogiendole la mano y besando la palma. ChouChou asiente y mira a la chica que parece entre furiosa y ofendida.

-¿Deseas algo de _mi_ novio?

Los labios de la chica se frunce y parece burlona.

-¿Tú novio?

ChouChou tiene unas ganas enormes de agarrar el pelo de la chica y arrastrar su flacucho cuerpo por la gasolinera. De forma petulante ChouChou se irguió en toda su estatura y agarro bruscamente la camiseta de Mitsuki, tiro y plantó sus labios contra los de él. Mitsuki gruño y rodeo su cintura agachandose para que ChouChou le devore por completo la boca. Cuando se separan la chica no está y tampoco el grupito.

Mitsuki ríe contra los labios de su novia.

-Quizás de vez en cuando necesite a mi caballero de armadura brillante.

-Diría te lo dije pero no es verdad… pero que diablos, ¡te lo dije!

….

Vuelven a parar una hora después porque ChouChou esta meandose y siente dolor en el vientre. Sale del coche diparada chocando con un chico el cual le coge firmemente de la cintura y le mira.

-¿Estas bien?

ChouChou siente su pis cerca de salir y asiente. Intenta salir de los brazos del chico, pero no parece dispuesto a dejarle.

-Oye mira, de verdad lo siento pero sueltame, necesito ir a…

No termina su oración cuando es arrebatada de los brazos del chico y sujeta firmemente por los brazos de Mitsuki.

El chico alza una ceja, mira el coche y la cara apurada de la chica.

-¿No te estará secuestrando verdad?

Si ChouChou no supiera que se mearia por la risa hubiera soltado una carcajada de humor. Pero solo siente a Mitsuki apretar más su cuerpo cuando el chico agarra la muñeca de su novia.

-No, no me esta secuestrando, ahora si me disculpas…

-Suelta su muñeca. -gruñe Mitsuki dando un manotazo a la mano del chico. ChouChou frunce el ceño y esta a punto de decirle que se calme. Pero un retortijon se lo impide y el brazo sofocante de Mitsuki no ayuda.

-Perdona pero parece que estas secuestrando a la chica. Así que suéltala tú.

El chico parece de verdad preocupado que un secuestro este sucediendo en sus narices.

Mitsuki abre la boca para replicar pero ChouChou chilla.

-¡No tengo tiempo para este concurso de quien la tiene más grande, me estoy meando!

Se suelta de los brazos de Mitsuki y sale directa al baño entra y se encierra en el cubículo.

Se relaja cuando mea y se limpia con el papel cuando éste sale manchado de sangre. Oh joder.

Frustrada busca una compresa en su pequeño bolsito. No encuentra nada.

-¿Hay alguien? -pregunta. Nadie responde.

Resopló y se da cuenta de que su móvil no está en su bolsito. Frustrada abre la boca y chilla.

-¡Mitsuuu!

La puerta de la entrada del cubículo se abre bruscamente y casi da contra su cara, da un respingo cuando ve la aterradora mirada de su novio, su nariz abriéndose como un bravo toro.

Le mira unos segundos y después con las piernas cruzadas tapando su desnudez habla.

-¿Podrías comprarme unas compresas?

Mitsuki pestañea y da un paso más cerca para ver que no le han echo daño. Le acaricia la mejilla y sale. ChouChou cierra el cubículo.

Casi diez minutos después la puerta vuelve abrirse, esta vez suavemente y Mitsuki deja caer en su regazo las compresas. Tres paquetes,unos extra grande para la noche otro mediano con alas y el último pequeño sin alas. Alza una ceja.

-No sabia cual coger.

ChouChou se compadece algo,poco, pero lo hace. Mitsuki sale del cubículo y ChouChou se pone la compresa. Cinco minutos después ChouChou sale del váter y Mitsuki esta recargado contra el lavabo. Parece ensimismado.

-Así que tu también puedes ser aterrador.

Murmura ChouChou yendo al lavabo, él se retira. Se enjuaga las manos y Mitsuki envuelve sus brazos en su cuerpo. Un abrazo reconfortante. Hunde la nariz en su pelo y suspira.

-Secuestrarte yo, joder. Ese chico era más imbécil. -gruñe. ChouChou Tararea. -Por cierto, el que la tiene más grande soy yo. Deberías saberlo.

Le besa el cuello y empiezan a salir.

….

Se detienen otras tres veces más para ir al baño que por otra cosa.

Pero el viaje se hace de forma tranquila y amena.

Charlan de algunas cosas, ChouChou le explica que su padre es cocinero de un pequeño restaurante que dirige con ayuda de su madre y que ésta se dedicaba años atrás a la esgrima. Como se conocieron es aún un misterio para ChouChou y el como llegaron a tener una relación también.

Ambos eran diferentes,les gustaba cosas distintas se dedicaban a trabajos y estudios distintos en su momento y aun así veinte años después su única hija intentaba comprender dicha relación.

Mitsuki no le corta en ningún momento y asiente.

-¿Entonces cenaremos en el restaurante de tu padre?

ChouChou mira brevemente por la ventana, reconoce esos frondoso árboles, esa carretera. Esta llegando a su casa.

Niega con la cabeza.

-No,iremos directo a casa y daré una sorpresa a mi padre.

Calla y vuelve a poner música.

-Solo nos falta una hora para llegar.

Mitsuki ve la hora, las siete y media. Llegarán sobre las nueve.

…..

Cuando entran por las grandes puertas de madera del pueblo Mitsuki se asombra un poco, hay árboles por todos lados, las casas son algo anticuadas pero preciosas, en la entrada hay una caseta donde esta un chico. Les dirige una mirada y ChouChou baja del coche,el chico sale y le abraza.

-¡Hola preciosa! -los brazos del hombre, no chico se da cuenta Mitsuki abrazan a su novia y ésta ríe.

-¡Hola Genma! Haz envejecido, no habían esas arrugas la última vez.

El hombre frunce un poco el ceño pero luego ríe. Mira a Mitsuki que se va bajando del coche y éste le da un apretón de mano.

-Este es Mitsuki mi novio.

Genma ríe.

-Así que viene al pueblo para ser intimidado por Chouji.

Se carcajea y vuelve a la caseta. Apunta algo en un cuaderno. ChouChou le dirige una mirada a su novio que mira de forma curiosa.

-Apunta las personas que entran, para tener un censo al final de año.

Mitsuki asiente y ChouChou se despide y promete volver después. Se suben de nuevo al coche y Mitsuki apaga el GPS y solo con la señales de ChouChou se dirigen a casa de su padre.

Le hace entrar por algunas calles algo estrecha pero puede apreciar que todo está bien cuidado. Le indica que aparque al final de la calle y le hace caso.

Abre el maletero y saca su maleta y la mochila de ChouChou, ésta intenta quitarle la mochila pero Mitsuki da largos pasos para impedirlo. Entonces la pequeña caminata la dirige su novia, diciendo que a unos cinco minutos estaba la casa de Shikadai e Inojin.

Se detienen en una casa de dos plantas con un jardín precioso, la puerta es de color rojiza y las paredes un verde pálido. Hay un contraste que no se aprecia mucho por la hora del día pero da cierto encanto.

Se dirigen a la puerta y ChouChou golpea tres veces para llamar. La puerta se abre suavemente y sale una mujer morena, delgada y con los mismos ojos dorados que ChouChou, su larga cabellera rojiza esta suelta. Con asombro se para y luego estrecha entre sus brazos a su hija, le besa la mejilla, la sien. El rostro entero cubierto de besos de mariposa. ChouChou ríe encantada.

-¡Creí que llegarías mañana a la hora de la comida!

Se aparta de su hija y mira curiosa al chico.

Mitsuki da un paso y aprieta su mano.

-Un placer conocerla señora Karui, soy Mitsuki pareja de ChouChou.

Karui extiende una sonrisa, idéntica a la de su hija, de forma burlona.

-Tú quieres matar a tu padre eh.

Y ríe escandalosamente.

Mitsuki levanta una ceja.

-No le he dicho que venia contigo. Estaba segura que no iría a trabajar solo para recibirte y darte miedo.

Cuchicheo ChouChou agarrando su mano,Mitsuki frota con su pulgar la de ella y la madre de su chica les deja pasar.

….

La casa es acogedora, hay un salón grande con sofás rojos y el suelo de madera brilla. Pasando un arco esta la cocina, unas escaleras en forma de caracol llevan a la segunda planta. Karui se pierde por la cocina y ellos se sientan en el sofá mientras ChouChou sigue agarrando mano de su novio.

-¿Debo esperar lo peor de tu padre?

ChouChou suelta una carcajada.

-No realmente, solo te odiara durante media hora y luego será tu amigo. -los ojos amarillos de Mitsuki miraron de forma interrogante. -A mi padre le es fácil odiar a los chicos que conozco. Pero también le es difícil quererlos a la primera porque según él alejan a su preciosa _hijita_.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. Cualquier chico que se te acerque es de fácil odiar.

Baja sus labios para rozar los de ella y da pequeñas caricias en la mejilla.

Karui entra con una bandeja y tres vasos de té frío.

Deja la bandeja encima de la mesita y carraspea.

-He llamado a tu padre, le he preguntado si puede venir más pronto y si trae cena, pero no le dije nada sobre que estas aquí. Así que me imagino que no podrá venir con tanta rapidez como si se la hubiera dicho.

Da un vaso a Mitsuki que lo agradece suavemente.

-Pero si queréis podéis ir al restaurante y cenar ahí. Yo ya he cenado y no tengo nada preparado por el momento y seguro que os morís de hambre.

ChouChou suspira y se deja caer contra el sofá. Mira el techo .

-Papá se pondrá tan enfadado como llegue con Mitsu…

Sacude el pelo e indica a Mitsuki que irán al restaurante. Se despide de su madre y ésta les dice que preparará la habitación.

….

ChouChou duda en ir en coche o a pie. A pie esta como quince minutos además de que Mitsuki puede ver el pueblo.

Se cogen de la mano y caminan sin prisa.

Lo bonito del pueblo es que se puede ver con facilidad las estrellas, no hay exceso de luces artificiales como en la ciudad que hace difícil verlas, el suelo es de piedra pero todo bien limpio.

Se toman su tiempo, a veces se detienen para darse besos o solo susurro en el oído. Pasa veinte minutos y ChouChou indica que el restaurante pequeñito que hay en la otra acera es de su padre. Entran por la puerta y son recibidos por un chico de cabellera y ojos negros, su mirada es de asombro y después ríe.

-¡ChouChou!

La Akimichi suelta la mano de Mitsuki y abraza al chico, le revuelve el pelo negruzco.

-No sabia que trabajabas aquí Taka, ¿dejaste los estudios?

Pregunto escéptica, cruzando sus brazos. -Tío Sasuke seguro que te matará.

El chico llamado Taka bufa y niega.

-No deje los estudios, trabajo algunas tardes aquí, solo para ganar algo de dinero. Dentro de media hora acaba mi turno. Padre vendrá a buscarme…

Se peina el pelo revuelto y mira el reloj. -Al parecer soy muy _fácilmente_ influenciable y teme que me meta en problemas.

Gruñe la última parte frunciendo en ceño. ChouChou asiente. Taka los dirige a una pequeña mesa de dos sillas.

-¿Esta muy ocupado mi papá?

Pregunta sentándose en la silla y Mitsuki en la otra. -Mierda,perdona este es Mitsuki mi novio.

El chico le mira curioso y luego asiente.

-Un placer, soy Takashi Uchiha. El señor Chouji esta algo ocupado pero dentro de diez minutos tendrá algo más de tiempo. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

ChouChou niega y dice que le diga que esta en el restaurante cuando este más desocupado. Taka asiente.

-Sí quieren les puedo traer tonkatsu. Esta _riquísimo_.

Y ChouChou le cree y piden dos y unas bebidas frías.

Cuando el chico se marcha Mitsuki le mira la espalda, era un chico de quince años,pelo alborotado y ojos negros, piel blanquecina, era alto para su edad pero se podía vislumbrar la niñez en su rostro todavía redondeado. Uchiha. Había dicho Uchiha se dijo Mitsuki, su corazón se apretó y rezo que fuera solo una coincidencia pero algo le decía que no. Ese chico era hijo de _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_. El Uchiha que conocía de donde venia Mitsuki y quién era su _padre_. Se sintió enfermo y deseo retirarse de ahí. Correr y explicar a ChouChou su pasado, su procedencia.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el chico volvió con las órdenes y lo dejo en la mesa. Mitsuki agradeció y empezaron a cenar, pero no podía. Le era difícil comer sin pensar en lo qué diría ChouChou cuando se enterara de todo.

¿Le despreciaria? ¿El señor Chouji haría que su hija se alejará de Mitsuki? ¿Sasuke Uchiha le encontraría y diría a ChouChou que se aleje de él?

Dejo de comer y fingió escuchar a ChouChou que hablaba.

Un gritito de alegría le saco de sus pensamientos cuando ChouChou se levantó y rodeo con sus brazos una figura alta y corpulenta. Tenia unas marcas graciosas en las mejillas y el pelo idéntico al de su novia, le besaba la frente y reía.

Era el padre de ChouChou.

Se desprendió y pudo ver cierto parecido, el señor iba con uniforme de cocina y un gorro negro y un delantal negro.

ChouChou arrastró a su padre a la mesa y Mitsuki se levantó bruscamente. Indeciso y preocupado. Tendió la mano y el padre de ChouChou se la apretó quizás con un poco más de presión que la habitual, pero aguanto.

-Es Mitsuki papá, te hable de él. -dice ChouChou separando a su padre de su novio, frunce un poco el ceño pero luego resopla y da una sonrisa a Mitsuki.

-Oí mucho de ti, el chico que robo las alitas de pollo a mi hija.

Mitsuki siente las mejillas enrojecer.

-Las había comprado yo…

Musita mirando de reojo a su novia que ríe.

El padre suelta una carcajada jovial y palmea el hombro de Mitsuki.

-Me agrada que protejas tus alitas de pollo muchacho, debían saber verdaderamente deliciosas.

ChouChou mete cizaña de forma suave. -Eso espero, que estuvieran lo suficientemente ricas como para dejar a una _dama_ sin sus alitas.

Chouji asiente, abre la boca para hablar cuando el ayudante de cocina sale y le llama. Hay comandas dice.

ChouChou le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice que le esperará en casa.

Se despide con la mano y entra de nuevo a la cocina.

…

Están terminando cuando el chico llamado Taka recoge los platos y se los lleva. Cinco minutos después aparece vestido con ropa de calle, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas deportivas con una camiseta roja con letras negras .

-Espero veros por el pueblo luego, podrías venir a visitarnos ChouChou,a mi madre le gustara verte.

-¿Esta bien la señora Karin? -pregunta ChouChou.

Taka asiente y luego frunce los labios.

-Esta bien… ella, uf, esta embarazada.

ChouChou abre la boca sorprendida. Karin Uchiha embarazada.

En su mente ChouChou piensa en la edad de Karin, ¿quizás 35 ó 37 años?

Taka parece leer sus pensamientos y se encoge de hombros.

-A mi tampoco me hizo mucha gracia, además de que seré quince años mayor que mi _hermana_. Joder, seré hermano mayor.

ChouChou ríe. Taka abre la boca para decir algo cuando una voz ronca le llama. A pocos metros esta Sasuke Uchiha, postura erguida y rostro serio, idéntico a Taka, salvo el peinado, el del adolescente revuelto y el del padre más ordenado.

-¡Padre! -suelta Taka. Apunta a ChouChou. -Esta de vacaciones, mira.

Sasuke se acerca a pasos tranquilos y Mitsuki aprieta los labios, su corazón palpita fuertemente. Baja la mirada un segundo hasta que la levanta y se topa con la de Sasuke,ambos se miran y si el Uchiha esta sorprendido no se nota en su pétreo rostro. Inclina la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Mitsuki arrastra una sonrisa tensa en los labios. ChouChou saluda a su tío Sasuke. Aunque realmente no es su tío, solo amigo de su padre pero para ChouChou era familia, ya que ella había pasado cierto tiempo en casa de los Uchiha para cuidar al pequeño Taka en ocasiones.

Sasuke aprieta la mano de Mitsuki y sus ojos negros lo evalúan y después suelta un ronco susurro.

-Vamos yendo Taka,tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

-¡Iba a limpiar la habitación, lo juro!

Levanta la mano al cielo el adolescente asintiendo con la cabeza. Sasuke frunce el ceño.

- _Claro_.

Muerde el Uchiha mayor.

Taka se despide y sale corriendo del restaurante, su padre le sigue y durante apenas dos segundos Sasuke Uchiha le mira de reojo. Su mirada lo dice todo.

 _Sé quién eres. Te conozco._

…

Llegan a casa de ChouChou y la madre de su novia les espera en el salón. Son las once de la noche, y todo alrededor del pueblo está tranquilo. Hablan durante cuarto de hora pero Mitsuki apenas presta atención.

Siente su garganta reseca y su pecho comprimido. Desea huir de la casa pero sonríe a cada cosa que le dice Karui.

Entonces la mujer piensa que están cansados y suben por las escaleras, Mitsuki arrastra su maleta y siente su cuerpo como si le hubieran quitado toda la energía.

Karui abre una puerta, prende ma luz y Mitsuki ve que hay una cama,estantería en la pared derecha y un escritorio con una silla. Un armario grande en la izquierda. La habitación de ChouChou. Karui saca mantas del armario y lo deja en la cama.

-Podéis dormir aquí.

Besa la frente de su hija y sale despidiéndose suavemente. Mitsuki deja la maleta y se sienta en la cama. Su pecho se aprieta y ChouChou se acerca.

No le mira. Temeroso y enfadado con todo el mundo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunta su novia, parándose frente a él. Pero Mitsuki se niega a mirar, seguramente sus ojos dirían todo. Aprieta la boca y asiente. Pero ChouChou con lo cabezona que es le aprieta con sus manos el rostro, hace que levante la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos desolados de Mitsuki. Tristes y asustados.

ChouChou frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Mitsuki?

Mitsuki le mira, sus ojos bonitos dorados, su rostro redondeado, el pelo largo alborotado y las cejas fruncidas con preocupación.

-Perdoname.

Pide en un susurro ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuerpo y apretando fuertemente.

Quizás seria la última vez que podría tocar a ChouChou. Eso le asustó y tembló. ChouChou le acaricia el pelo y le besa el pelo.

-Cuéntame que pasa Mitsu.

Mitsuki frota su nariz en el cuello y suspira. No sabe por donde empezar. Qué contar.

…

ChouChou no se aparta de Mitsuki, y éste no despega el rostro de su cuello. Entonces su voz sale amortiguada y preocupada. Empieza a contar.

Se entera que Mitsuki tiene un padre llamado Orochimaru, y que su madre murió y él no la conocía. Le dice con reticencia que su padre, Orochimaru era un narcotraficante, de esos que solo se escuchan en las noticias. Aquel hombre capaz de matar si había problemas, de aquel que vendía la muerte haciéndolo pasar por unos polvos mágicos que conducían a más de uno a la perdición.

Le cuenta que su madre era en parte víctima de su padre,ella estaba enganchada a la droga y aun embarazada de él seguía consumiendo y Orochimaru en lugar de ayudar para que lo deje le provenía de más sustancias.

Se entera que Orochimaru, su padre, al que parecer lastimada el corazón de su novio, estuvo en busca y captura mucho tiempo y que Mitsuki vivió en un zulo donde apenas y podía salir una vez a la semana, escondiéndose como si fuera culpable de algo,con apenas diez años. Le cuenta que todo lo que sabia su padre se lo había enseñado, leer, escribir, incluso a vivir.

Le cuenta que con doce años salio huyendo por un túnel cuando la policía irrumpió en el escondite de su padre. Le dice con voz rota, enfadada y entristecida, que tuvo que vivir casi un año en la calle mientras su padre huía y fue encontrado por él de nuevo y puesto a vivir en una casa, aparentando ser una familia.

Le cuenta que su casa se llenaba del olor de la cocaína, marihuana y que el dinero se escondía en lugares estratégicos. Le cuenta que como odiaba entrar en su casa y ver a gente desesperada pidiendo un poco, solo un gramo, de la sustancia. Llorando para que se les de y dejen de sufrir.

La voz le sale ronca, furiosa mientra le abraza tan fuerte que le duele las costillas a ChouChou, pero no dice nada y se dedica a acariciar el pelo de su novio.

Se entera que con trece años su padre es capturado y entra a la cárcel apenas dos meses para después hacer un convenio con la policía y trabajar. Daría información, diría todo relacionado con drogas y también sobre prostitución de otros narcotraficantes.

Entonces su vida se complica, porque Orochimaru juega a dos bandas, se quita de en medio la competición pero al mismo tiempo gente de esa calaña entra a la cárcel

Entonces su voz se corta y con un susurro apenas confiesa que una vez él vendió droga en el instituto.

Estúpido de él. Tonto de él. Llevo una mochila que le había dado Orochimaru, se lo dio a un profesor y éste le devolvió un paquete lleno de dinero, entonces lo comprendió dijo amargamente. Su padre lo quería cerca para ser una mula,una jodida mula de contrabando. Dando a su propio hijo una diana en su espalda, con tanto valor a una mochila llena de droga.

Y Mitsuki restriega su rostro en el cuello de ChouChou y muerde su boca para no gemir. _Dolor_. Sólo tristeza se percibe.

-Sasuke Uchiha. .. él y Naruto Uzumaki detuvieron a mi padre.

Mitsuki frunce los labios, su voz se vuelve más ronca.

Le dice que Sasuke Uchiha se infiltró para poder tener pruebas contra Orochimaru, le dice que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha a la edad de trece años y éste se ganó confianza de su padre en menos de un mes. Cómo, eso no lo sabia.

Le dice por último que no ve a su padre desde hace dos años, está libre, al parecer esta vez ayuda a la policía y quiso contactar con él hacia medio año. Mitsuki no respondió a la llamada pero cada mes en su cuenta bancaria aparece dinero, una cifra absurdamente larga con varios ceros. Le dice que se detesta en utilizarlo a veces y por eso consiguió un trabajo por horas, pero para los gastos de la universidad, la habitación ,comida y demás lo usa y se odia. Porque es débil.

Traga saliva y confiesa por última vez, vivió en un orfanato hasta los dieciséis años, y después tuvo que estar en protección de testigos porque su padre tenia muchos enemigos y al saberse que su hijo está desprotegido seria una diana fácil.

-¿Por eso tardaste en ir a la universidad?

Pregunta suavemente ChouChou sin dejar se acariciar su pelo. Él asiente.

ChouChou se desprende del abrazo de Mitsuki y le oprime las palmas en su rostro. Sus ojos siguen siendo tristes pero ella se acerca y le besa los ojos, suavemente, sin dejar de susurrar una y otra vez.

 _Te quiero,te amo Mitsuki. Eres una persona preciosa._

….

Mitsuki retuerce sus dedos largos en el pelo de ella y lleva su boca a la de ChouChou, se besan sin prisa, suavemente, poniendo tanto sentimiento en el beso que es abrumador. ChouChou le empuja contra la cama y empieza a besar su cuello,acaricia su pelo corto blanco y con su pulgar frota las mejillas de él.

-Me enamore de ti porque eres una persona única. Tu padre es quién es, y tu eres solo tu Mitsuki.

Le mira con esos ojos dorados llenos de amor y se echa a su lado mientra le aprieta la mano y recarga la cabeza en el pecho de él.

….

Mitsuki es el primero en despertarse, son las cinco de la mañana y el cielo aun es oscuro. A su lado ChouChou no suelta su mano y él le besa la mano, suavemente y aparta el pelo largo de su rostro y empieza con besitos cortos e inocentes en la mejilla, labios. Ella se despereza y abre los ojos. Mitsuki ríe. Empieza a levantar el pijama de una pieza, le quita las bragas que estan con la compresa y le besa el vientre. Su lengua lamé las estrias y piel flácida, vuelve a sus labios y la levanta. Ella se pone de rodilla y Mitsuki cae de espaldas al colchon, indica que se siente en su regazo y ella asiente.

Pone las rodillas en cada lado y sostiene su pijama con una mano, le baja el pantalón de tela holgada y le frota con una mano la polla gruesa y tiesa. Se mete la punta y la saca, repite varias veces hasta que su coño esta tan mojado que cae gotitas en el vello púbico de Mitsuki.

Mitsuki le aprieta con una mano la cintura y con la desocupada prende la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla. ChouChou jadea y Mitsuki rápidamente le tapa la boca. Escucha por si alguien se ha despertado y suspira agradecido. Coge la funda de la almohada y la saca, y se la mete en la boca un trozo, ella gruñe apenas y frota su pene contra su coño. Mitsuki le toma de las caderas y le baja bruscamente. Abriéndose paso en las paredes estrechas de ella. Da un empujón y ChouChou se retuerce arqueando la espalda, sus pezones se ponen duros y empieza a moverse. Arriba y abajo. Mitsuki deja caer la cabeza. Complacido.

-Quiero verte. -musita roncamente irguiendo de nuevo el cuello. ChouChou pone las manos atrás y se deja caer, abre los muslos y Mitsuki ve con fascinación como su miembro entra en cada empujón al sexo de su novia. Los jugos salen y pringan muslos pálidos y morenos. Y ChoChou impulsa las caderas una y otra vez, y Mitsuki muerde la boca para no gemir roncamente.

Un empujón fuerte hace que ambos sexos se unan fuertemente y ChouChou se corre, succionando su polla, Mitsuki se corre en su interior y frota el vientre de ella.

ChouChou alza las caderas y saca la flácida polla de Mitsuki de su interior, muy suavemente. Sale de su interior la esencia de él que brilla por la luz de la lámpara y pringa los pantalones de pijama de él. Mitsuki suspira y empuja a ChouChou entre sus brazos. Le besa el cuello y deja que sus manos viajen por los muslos, pecho cubierto. Le levanta la pierna y frota su polla aun flácida contra las nalgas de ella.

Entra cuando empieza a ponerse tiesa su polla y le penetra. La espalda de ChouChou choca contra su pecho y empieza a dar suaves empujones.

Intenta no hacer ruido pero es difícil. Se detiene en varias ocasiones para escuchar si alguien despertó.

…

Son llamados cerca de la nueve de la mañana, el sol entra por la ventana y ChouChou tiene las nalgas pegadas en su regazo, se mueve un poco y siente sus paredes .

Se había dormido aun dentro de su interior. Le besa la oreja y le despierta.

-Tú madre esta fuera.

Dice roncamente. ChouChou parpadea varias veces y con la voz reseca dice que bajarán dentro de diez minutos.

Mitsuki le abraza y pega su nariz al cuello de ella.

-Buenos días.

ChouChou ríe y mueve las caderas, Mitsuki le detiene. Sabe que si comienzan no pararán horas después.

-Buenos días. -responde ella, tocando las manos de Mitsuki que rodean sus caderas.

…

El rostro de Chouji es una máscara de indiferencia,y la de Karui es una burlona sonrisa bailando en los labios. Mitsuki siente que Chouji sabe lo que hicieron anoche y no parece alegre por ello. Pero quizás solo es porque Mitsuki se sienta en la mesa y coje la última tortita.

A Chouji no le agradará nadie que salga con su niña y desde luego tampoco le agradará que alguien robe la última tortita de su desayuno.

Pero la sonrisa alegre de ChouChou es tan ancha que Chouji suspira y disipa algo, poquísimo, las dudas sobre el muchacho.

….

ChouChou dice que le llevará al parque del pueblo,hay puestecillo y cada uno con cosas riquísimas para comer.

Mitsuki se pone un pantalón negro con sus zapatillas deportivas y un deportivo gris con letras azules en el pecho. ChouChou se pone un vestido amarillo suave y una chaqueta corta, sus sandalias tienen algo de tacón pero aun así no hace que llegue ni siquiera a su hombro.

Le coge la mano y empieza la caminata, le dice que en fiestas del pueblo es bonito de ver, fuegos artificiales y una feria. Mitsuki le dice que para la próxima seria agradable venir.

Y no se pierde la mirada entusiasmada de ChouChou. Le besa la punta de la nariz y siguen andando.

…

Vuelven a desayunar en un puesto, un café es lo que toma él y ella pide unos dangos con café con leche.

Miran el parque, árboles por doquier y los bordes flores amarillas, rosas y rojas, resguardadas por unas rejillas blancas.

Pagan y entran al parque, Mitsuki mira las flores.

-Cuando era pequeña mi madre me traía acá. Recuerdo que una vez le metí unas flores rojas en la boca de Inojin.

Mitsuki alza las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Porqué?

ChouChou mira las flores rojas.

-Lo malo y bueno que tiene Inojin es que dice todo lo que piensa, a veces esta bien sabes, pero otras es impertinente, no lo hace con maldad. Pero cuando me apunto con su dedito y dijo que era mi tercer helado y me llamo _ChouChou la gordita,_ perdí los estribos y le llene el pelo de helado y le metí en la boca flores rojas.

Mitsuki no sabe si creer, una furiosa y pequeña ChouChou aplastando el rostro de un pequeño Inojin para que coma las flores, suelta una carcajada y mira con alegría las flores rojas.

-Enronces se lo merecía.

Dice Mitsuki riendo entre dientes. ChouChou asiente.

-¿Verdad que sí?

Se acerca a ella y le dice con burla.

-Sí vuelve a decírtelo dímelo y le haré tragar las flores con espinas.

ChouChou ríe.

-Nah, Inojin aprendió la lección. Y digamos que su madre le castigo y me felicito por defenderme. Inojin parecía tan herido por la _traición_ de su madre. ..que pidió ayuda a su padre.

Entonces río con más fuerza.

-Su padre le dijo que se lo _merecía_. Y escuche que le dijo que le había pasado algo similar con una chica, porque al parecer ambos, padre e hijo son igual de bocazas e impertinentes.

Seca lágrimas de alegría y empieza otra anécdota.

-Y aquí es donde Shikadai corto flores amarillas y se las dio a Mirai Sarutobi, siete años mayor que él. ¡Fue tan gracioso! Shikadai de siete años dando flores a una chica de catorce años y preguntándole si quería ser su novia,¡delante de los amigos de Mirai! Ella huyó avergonzada y Shikadai se fue llorando a su padre.

Mitsuki aguanto otra carcajada.

-Luego Mirai volvió otro día y le dio flores a Shikadai, pidió disculpas y le dijo que ya tenía un novio. Shika volvió llorando a su padre. ¡le habían quitado la novia, dijo!

Movió las manos en el aire riendo.

-Por eso aun ahora, años después no puede verle a la cara a Mirai. Se siente tan avergonzado que cada vez que se la cruza cambia de acera o entra en tiendas, la última vez entro a un burdel solo para huir de la vergüenza. Pero fue peor.

Otra carcajada.

Mitsuki siente los labios doloridos por reír tanto.

-Ah y Boruto. ¡Ay con Boruto! Una vez intento huir de casa porque decía que ya no le hacían caso por culpa de Hima. Vino al parque y monto su tienda de acampar, estuvo toda la tarde ahí y nosotros intentando que regrese. Llamamos al señor Naruto que vino vestido con el uniforme de policía, le dijo que le iba poner una multa ¡una multa! Porque estaba en lugar público.

》Boruto lloro y dijo que no tenía dinero para pagar la multa y que era joven para ir a la cárcel. Su padre le multó y le dio el papel, nosotros creímos que de verdad le había multado y decidimos ayudar pagando la multa, apenas teníamos 100¥ entre Shika e Inojin. Boruto le pregunto de cuanto era la multa y su padre todo serio dijo ' _un millón ¥'_ casi le da un infarto a Boruto.

Mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro riéndose de la desgracia del rubio.

-Pero su padre dijo que podría pagar la multa con un abrazo y volviendo a casa. Boruto acepto pero se fue gritando mientras su padre le arrastraba, decía _¡eres un corrupto! ¡eres un poli corrupto! T_ odo el mundo giraba para verlo mientras el señor Naruto enrojecia de vergüenza.

Mitsuki siente lágrimas en sus ojos. Joder. No sabia que sus amigos fueran se pequeños tan _especiales_.

Limpia sus ojos y no puede dejar de soltar unas risillas. Tenia material para burlarse de sus amigos el resto de sus vidas.

ChouChou seguía riendo a carcajada limpia cuando una voz le saco de sus recuerdos y giro para encarar.

-Fū.

Soltó con voz tensa,las risas murieron en la boca de Mitsuki.

…

Ese tal Fū era un chico alto, pero no tanto como Mitsuki. Su piel era pálida y llevaba el pelo rubio ceniza revuelto, a su lado una chica les miraba curiosa.

El chico soltó la mano de la chica y se acercó. Mitsuki apretó los labios, a su lado ChouChou cruzó los brazos y le miró de forma helada.

-No sabía que estabas en el pueblo. -murmuró frotando la mano contra su pelo. ChouChou asintió y frunció las cejas. -No te veo hace…¿un año?

-Dos.

Gruño ChouChou alzando la mirada, intentando ser fuerte .

-Ah… Sí…. Desde..

-Desde que te pille siendome infiel con la zorra de Akī.

La chica a su lado mira a Fū como si no supiera esa información.

Fū frunce los labios.

-No es todo lo que parece ChouChou.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces no vi como le abrías las piernas y como tu jodida polla entraba en su coño?

Apretó los dedos en sus brazos y dio un paso adelante.

-Perdona pero eso es lo que yo vi cuando entre a tu departamento y vi que me eras infiel. ¿Dime, que es eso de que no es lo que parece?

Fū frota su mano en su nariz, parece furioso y confundido.

-¿Acaso de caíste y por arte de magia tu pantalón se esfumó y tu polla cayó en el coño de Akī?

-¡Tú eras tan jodidamente _remilgada_! ¡Tan puritana que no querías que ni te tocara!

-¡Perdona en pensármelo muy bien antes de acostarme con alguien!

Replicó sarcásticamente ChouChou poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Fū resopló y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de Mitsuki, tan erguido y tenso como una tabla, mirándole con la mandíbula apretada tan fuerte que parecía doloroso de solo ver. Río y miro a ChouChou.

-Pero al parecer ya no eres tan _puritana_ con él. ¿No?

Apunto con su dedo a Mitsuki y ChouChou le miró curiosa .

-¿Entonces como es ChouChou, en la primera cita te abriste de piernas con él? ¿O no necesito una cita para follarte?

ChouChou abrió la boca para replicar pero el puño de Mitsuki salio directo dando en la mandíbula de Fū. Le cogio de la camiseta y le dio un empujón que lo tiro al suelo. Mitsuki gruño y avanzó,ChouChou le agarro fuertemente la cintura y ejerció presión para que Mitsuki no avanzará . Intento salir de su agarre pero al ver que tendría que ser brusco con ella para salir de su agarre desistió. ChouChou se puso de puntillas y le susurro cerca del oído.

-No merece la pena.

Mitsuki gruño y apretó los dientes.

-¡Lo merece! Este jodido…¡te está insultando! ¡te está llamado _puta_!

Bramo Mitsuki con la mirada entrecerrada y furia absoluta. ChouChou negó.

Fū se irguió de golpe y una sonrisa fría se extendió por sus labios.

-Veo que encontraste a tu putero. ¿Tengo que pagarle a él primero para follarte?

Mitsuki se puso más tenso y listo para saltar al cuello del chico ChoChou hablo.

-Ni aunque me pagarás bien me acostaría contigo. -beso la mejilla de Mitsuki.-Tú pequeña polla no sería suficiente _querido_ Fū.

-Acarició el vientre de Mitsuki y extendió una sonrisa en los labios. -No le llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos de Mitsuki.

Y dicho esto giro y tiro de la mano de Mitsuki mientra caminaba.

-¡Solo eres una jodida puta ChouChou!

Grito Fū con voz ronca y furiosa. ChouChou giro el rostro.

-Una puta es quien se acuesta con muchos y chicos con pareja, como Akī, y yo solo me acuesto con mi novio.

Avanzó y no giro aunque a su lado Mitsuki parecía con ganas de girar y partirle la cara.

….

Le costó cuarenta minutos y besos en la boca y mejilla, ojos y oído calmar a Mitsuki. Le abrazaba contra su cuerpo y tenso se dejaba besar por ChouChou. Ella canturreo su nombre suavemente y repetía _tranquilo Mitsu, no merece la pena._

Pero a Mitsuki si le merecía la pena. Porque habían insultado a ChouChou, le habían comparado con una mujer de la calle, cuando sólo se había acostado con él.

Le beso furiosamente los labios.

-Le partiría los putos dientes a ese imbécil.

ChouChou le miró brevemente antes de besarle la comisura de sus labios y ocultar su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Nah, no merece pena que te amargues lo que queda de la semana por un niñato que no ha madurado y no va a madurar. Es un...auténtico _gilipollas_. Siento pena por la chica que estaba con él.

Mitsuki frota su rostro en la mejilla de ella.

-Será un niñato o gilipollas pero no perdonaré que te insulten ChouChou. No permitiré que te denigre como a una _cualquiera_. Porque tu eres mi novia.

ChouChou le besa la oreja y se sienta en su regazo.

-Y tu eres mi novio, y lo que digan los demás nos debe valer nada, porque tú sabes como soy.

-Sí, se como eres -musitó mirándole intensamente a los ojos. -eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido. Eres la persona más hermosa que encontraré en el mundo y se que solo te necesito a mi lado para poder con todo. Eres la mujer de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado.

ChouChou pestañeo y luego una sonrisa tímida se extendió en sus labios.

-Al parecer soy importante para ti eh. ..

Y río.

Mitsuki afloró una sonrisa apenas pequeña y asintió.

-Mira que llegas a ser _prepotente_...yo aquí abriéndote mi _delicado_ corazón y tú burlándote.

ChouChou soltó una carcajada.

…

Se quedan durante una hora sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión y la madre de ChouChou en la cocina preparando la comida,cuando la puerta suena. ChouChou se levanta y abre. Ve a Boruto, Shikadai e Inojin. Los tres están con pantalones cortos, short, y camisetas cortas. Le deja pasar.

-Vamos a ir al parque. ¿os venís?

Pregunta Shikadai mirando a Mitsuki que les mira curioso. Boruto se deja caer en el sofá y patea a Mitsuki para que le de más espacio, su novio suspira y se levanta.

-¡Claro!-grita ChouChou y sube rápidamente las escaleras para cambiarse.

-¡No necesitas cambiarte!- gime Inojin suspirando y frotando los dedos por su largo pelo rubio. Shikadai asiente y se sienta encima del vientre de Boruto, el cual se queja y luego se sienta decentemente en el sofá. Mitsuki mira las escaleras y comprende que tendrán unos diez minutos esperando. Va a paso calmo a la cocina y entra.

-Perdona, señora Karui, pero iremos al parque.

Informa mirando los mismo ojos dorados de ChouChou. La madre de su novio asiente y no parece enfadada, sigue cocinando. Le sonríe.

-Divertiros y cuando vengáis la comida la tendréis hecha.

Mitsuki agradece y se retira. Cuando entra de nuevo al salón los chicos están peleando por el mando, Mitsuki les quita el mando.

-¡No hagáis tonterías! -suelta, guardando el mando encima del televisor. Los tres le miran e Inojin con su habitual bocaza suelta.

-Mira que llegas a ser patético, intentando aparentar en casa de los padres de tu chica ser educado.

Y ríe echando la cabeza atrás. A su lado Boruto se carcajea.

-Yo creo que se porta bien porque ChouChou le domina. Vamos, que los pantalones de la relación los lleva ella.

Shikadai asiente y bosteza.

-ChouChou te tiene en su mano, amigo.

Mitsuki enrojece,no sabe si de vergüenza o rabia. Réplica con voz tensa.

-Por lo menos una chica no me hizo comer flores.

La sonrisa de Inojin se borra y frunce el ceño. -¡Será traidora!

Shikadai ríe entre dientes. -¡Es verdad! A Inojin le venció una chica de siete años.

-¡Yo igual tenia siete años!

Replicó el rubio enrojecido. Boruto río tan fuerte que Karui salio y cuando los vio lo comprendió. Volvió a escabullirse en la cocina.

-Y claro,a mi no me rechazo una chica siete años mayor que yo. Y no me escondí de ella en un burdel.

Shikadai abre los ojos y palidece, luego sus mejillas se oscurecen de un rojo intenso y se levanta bruscamente. Apunto con su dedo a Boruto que reía aun. -Por lo menos no me pusieron una multa y le tuve que pagar con abrazos a mi padre.

Boruto paro de reír y se levantó.

-¡Yo no fui llorando a casa de _papá_ porque me rechazo una chica!

-¡Yo no monte una tienda en el parque huyendo de sus padres!

-¡No, solo te escondes de una chica, en burdeles!

-¡Por lo menos yo no me meto con la madre de mi amigo!

Shikadai parpadeo y abrió la boca para disculparse cuando Boruto salio bruscamente de la casa

-¡Mierda!

Los chicos se miran y no saben que hacer, en la escalera esta ChouChou vestida y mirando curiosamente como Boruto salio.

-Sois tan tontos…

Shikadai muerde los labios. -No era mi intención.

Murmuró, Inojin asintió y saco el móvil, marco el número de Boruto pero no lo cogio.

-No contesta. Debe estar furioso…

Shikadai mordisqueo su pulgar.

….

Fueron a casa de Boruto y no estaba ahí,luego a la hamburguesería que le gustaba y tampoco. Se empezaban a quedar sin ideas.

-A Boruto le encantaba subir de niño en las estatuas de los fundadores del pueblo. -soltó ChouChou. Sus amigos asintieron y caminaron, pasaron por el parque y subieron una cuesta donde estaban las estatuas, mejor dicho cabezas talladas en piedra.

Encontraron a Boruto sentado mirando el frente como si fuera interesante. ChouChou fue la primera en acercarse. Boruto le miró de reojo y soltó.

-Uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

Su voz sale ronca y dolorosa. Sus ojos azules brillan y esconde el rostro en sus rodillas, parece un niño.

-Desde luego que no _Boru_ , nadie elige. -musita ChouChou pasando sus manos por los hombros de su amigo. El rubio asiente y sin levantar el rostro confiesa .

-Le dije que le quería, se lo dije después de clases y ella sólo dijo _lo siento_.

ChouChou besa sus pelos rubios y le aprieta su hombro. -Entonces me enfade, le pregunte a que mierda estaba jugando,porque primero me ilusiona y luego me _rompe_ el corazón. No dijo nada ChouChou.

Susurro muy suave, la chica miro al frente y los otros tres chicos detrás no dicen nada.

-Tiene miedo Boru, tú no tienes nada que perder,a nuestra edad se nos puede perdonar muchas cosas porque no hemos madurado según nuestros padres,pero ella...Ella es adulta y amiga de tus padres. Ella puede perder amistades, su familia. Imagina que Metal no quiera saber nada de ella. Eso le rompería el corazón. Y eso es solo el principio, arriesgaría amistades de toda una vida y su profesión. Aquella que ama. No puedes esperar que no piense antes de actuar. He visto a la profesora TenTen como te mira y hay mucho amor ahí, pero…. Lo puede perder todo. ¿Tú le ayudarías? ¿Podrías vivir con el rechazo que le tendrán muchas personas? ¿Y si tu amor se acaba y ella apostó por algo pasajero?

Boruto alza la mirada, ojos azules acuosos

-Mi amor no se va acabar. -suelta roncamente, sacude la cabeza y le mira intensamente a ChouChou. _-No sé va acabar._

ChouChou sonríe apenas con los labios temblorosos.

-Oh Boru. Le _quieres_ de verdad.

Su amigo asiente y vuelve a ocultar el rostro en sus rodillas. -Sí. .. si esperas un poco más. Termina la carrera y después si sigues queriendo a la profesora TenTen puedes intentarlo. Ya no serias su alumno. Serias su igual porque tienes tu título. Y la edad… la edad es jodida pero a la mierda. Si hay hombres viejos con chicas de veinte,¿Porqué no un chico joven con una mujer madura?

Boruto suelta una risa ronca.

-No es una fruta ChouChou... _madura_ , tsk.

ChouChou golpea suavemente a su amigo y ríe.

-¿Cómo quieres que le llame? ¿Vieja?

Boruto gruñe.

- _Madura_ esta bien.

ChouChou ríe.

-Di que sí, tu fruta esta esperando a madurar un poco más. Dos años más Boru.

El rubio suspira y levanta los ojos y asiente.

-Dos años…

….

Shikadai se acerca e indeciso abre la boca. Boruto resopla.

-No es tu culpa Shika.

El Nara le mira y alza las cejas sorprendido. Boruto se levanta del suelo y dice dramáticamente.

-Todo es culpa de nuestra amiga que cuenta todos nuestros trapos sucios a su novio. ¡la muy traidora!

Y corre porque ChouChou se levanta bruscamente y le quiere coger para tirarlo por el borde de las estatuas.

Shika aflora una sonrisa.

-Es verdad….¡todo es culpa de ChouChou y su novio!

La pareja de novios les mira y corren para agarrarlos pero sus amigos huyen.

Sólo queda risas en el lugar que antes parecía entristecido.

….

ChouChou se despide de sus padres y promete volver acompañado de Mitsuki la próxima fiesta.

Chouji aprieta fuertemente entre sus brazos a su niña y le pide que se cuide. Luego con algo de reticencia abraza a Mitsuki y le pide que cuide a su tesoro. Mitsuki le mira con seriedad y asiente. El padre de ChouChou parece conforme con eso y los deja marchar. ….

Las clases comienzan de nuevo y se sumergen en los deberes de estudiar. Hay exámenes,trabajo que entregar. Pasar un año más. Muchas cosas.

Cuando faltan tres semanas para navidad y le dan una semana y media libre de clases planean irse a esquiar y preparan todo.

Pero dos días previos todo se destroza, Mitsuki aparece con la mirada seria y dice que no podrá ir. No le dice nada más y se aleja.

ChouChou indecisa dice que no puede ir a sus amigos. Que si acaso los encontraría allá cuando termine sus asuntos.

Desahe la maleta y con paso firme va a los dormitorios de lo chicos, esta a punto de tocar cuando Mitsuki sale con una mochila en la espada y una maleta pequeña en la mano. ChouChou aprieta los labios.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

Mitsuki evita mirar sus ojos y asiente.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.. perdona por lo del viaje.

Avanza y ChouChou le coge de la muñeca.

-Mírame Mitsuki. -su novio se estremece y le encara. Sus ojos están frios. -¿Qué pasó?

Mitsuki aprieta el asa de la maleta y farfullo apenas y podía entender.

-Mi padre quiere verme. Dos años sin verme le parecen suficiente para ahora preocuparse de mi. -suelta un silbido como la de una serpiente y prosigue. -Me quito la mensualidad. Esta apretando para ver hasta que punto puedo aguantar.

-¿No te manda más dinero?

Mitsuki negó. ChouChou suspiro y le abrazo.

-Voy contigo.

-¡No! -gruñe Mitsuki apartando bruscamente el cuerpo de su novia. ChouChou frunce el ceño.

-No era una pregunta Mitsuki. Voy a ir, contigo o sin ti,voy a ir a conocer el hijo de puta que esta haciéndote daño.

-Es peligroso, no lo entiendes. Él es peligroso.

-Entonces no vayas. -súplica.

Mitsuki muerde su labio.

-Tengo que hacerlo o él vendrá acá. Y eso es peor.

ChouChou le empuja contra la puerta cerrando de golpe.

-Voy a ir contigo y estaré ahí apoyándote. Y si él hace algo te juro que...no se lo que haré,pero será malo. Muy malo.

Mitsuki sonríe apenas. Le besa los labios .

-Eres tan cabezona.

-Y tú estúpido si crees que puedes librarte de mi.

El asiente.

…..

Mitsuki deja su maleta y la de ChouChou en el maletero. Lleva la mochila cerca y ChouChou curiosa pregunta que lleva. Al fin y al cabo Mitsuki no es de mucho equipaje, y duda que su novio prepare mucha ropa para quedarse mas tiempo con su progenitor.

-Un arma, una navaja y dinero. No mucho pero lo suficiente para desaparecer una temporada.

ChouChou le mira asombrada.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer Mitsu?

Él mira al frente. -No sé. No...se que hacer.

ChouChou le aprieta la mano.

-Yo se lo que vamos hacer. Tú no matarás a nadie, aun si esta persona se lo merece. Y tampoco huirás dejándome a mi. Así que te lo voy a decir, vamos a ir, veras a tu padre y le preguntarás que cojones quiere y volveremos a la universidad. Terminaremos la carrera, vamos a trabajar y dentro de dos años nos casaremos, y después de otros dos me quedare embarazada y seremos felices. Discutiremos porque diablos tu hijo no me hace caso y tu le echarás la bronca porque esta rebelde. Ese es mi plan.

Mitsuki aprieta el volante.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

Su voz sale sorprendida. Y ChoChou sonríe.

-No, el que me lo tiene que pedir eres tú. Pero mejor que sea después de terminar la carrera y encontrar un trabajo.

Mitsuki muerde su labio.

-Mierda, me gusta tu plan.

ChouChou ríe.

-Lo se. Mi plan no tiene fisuras.

-¿Solo tendremos un hijo?

ChouChou asiente y Mitsuki frunce los labios. -Tres.

Ella niega. Mitsuki súplica con la mirada y ella duda.

-Bueno...dos me parece un número razonable.

Él asiente.

-Dos es un número ideal.

…

Viajan en silencio durante cuatro horas, tuerce por una calle poco transitada y oscura. Mitsuki esta atento y estaciona el coche. Coge la mano de ChouChou con todas sus fuerzas y ella agarra la mochila. Le había dicho a Mitsuki que no usarían el arma para matar a nadie pero tampoco era estúpida como para entrar a la cueva del lobo sin un plan B.

Mitsuki camina a prisa y se detiene en una puerta, toca bruscamente tres veces y una voz ronca se escucha.

-¿Quién es?

Mitsuki mira de reojo a ChouChou y con incertidumbre le aprieta más la mano.

-Mitsuki. Hijo de Orochimaru.

\- ¿Cómo se yo que es verdad?

Pregunta la voz.

-Dejame pasar o le diré a mi padre que meta las putas serpientes en tu cama.

La voz carraspea y se abre bruscamente la puerta.

Mitsuki entra y el hombre coge el hombro de ChouChou.

-¿Quién es esta ch…?

Mitsuki le da un puñetazo y agarra fuertemente a ChouChou.

-¿Quién cojones te ha dicho que puedes tocarla? No pongas tus putas manos sucias encima de ella nunca.

Sus ojos amarillos brillan con amenaza y el hombre se estremece y luego ríe.

-La misma mirada que la del señor Orochimaru.

Suelta y desaparece. Mitsuki siente su corazón palpitar bruscamente.

-ChouChou vet..

-¡deja de hablar tonterías!

Suelta ella. Mitsuki aprieta los labios y avanza a paso rápido. Abre otra puerta y en una silla esta sentado un hombre pálido, delgado, ojos como los de una serpiente de color amarillo. Su pelo largo y negro suelto.

-Tan joven…

Suelta ChouChou. Mitsuki le aprieta la mano.

-Qué no te engañe su apariencia.

Suelta su mano y avanza, mira a su progenitor. Orochimaru ensancha los labios en una sonrisa, una que estremece a ChouChou.

-Al fin mi querido hijo se digna a visitar a su padre enfermo.

Si voz, el tono de su voz es tan...inhumano que la piel de ChouChou se estremece. Frunce las cejas y aprieta entre sus manos la mochila. El padre de Mitsuki apenas y le mira,solo ve a su hijo.

-Yo te veo bien padre

-Desde luego, y no gracias a ti.

Acusa y se levanta. Mitsuki ve nuevas heridas en su mano. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿salir del orfanato para vender tu mierda en la calle? ¿O que fuera la nueva cabeza de tu maldito negocio?

Orochimaru chasqueo la lengua.

-No, tú no sirves para vender en la calle la mercancía. Tú debes dar órdenes desde dentro, no por nada eres mi hijo. Pero hiciste bien en quedarte en el hofanato y que la policía te mantuviera en protección de testigos

Mitsuki abre los ojos.

-¿Crees que no me entero de todos tus pasos? Oh, pobre,pobre Mitsuki.

Se acerca y abraza a su hijo, pálidos y delgados brazos que parecen huesos enredan el cuerpo de Mitsuki. A ChouChou la acción le parece la de una serpiente apretando a su presa.

Mitsuki no hace ni dice nada. Orochimaru se aparta un poco.

-Me figuró que esta preciosa chica es ChouChou Akimichi. Tu novia.

Mitsuki agarra bruscamente el hombro de su padre. Orochimaru sonríe,su lengua bífida sobresale de sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres?

Orochimaru no le hace caso.

-Me entere que estas perdidamente enamorado de esta _niña_ , pero no creí que fueras tan estúpido de traerla ante mi.

Mitsuki clava sus uñas en la tela de su padre y éste mira directamente a ChouChou.

-¿Te has encoñado? Te puedo conseguir una igual a ella, su bonito color de piel, tetas grandes y...coñito virgen.

Mitsuki le empuja y Orochimaru retrocede apenas un paso.

-¿Qué quieres, padre?

Orochimaru resopla.

-Solo verte. Imagine que quedo claro. Tus estudios van bien por lo que veo. ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar? ¿un año?

Mitsuki asiente.

Orochimaru avanza, rodea a su hijo y suelta.

-Me imagino que tú veniste por falta de dinero para pagar la universidad.

Apenas dos segundos después Orochimaru estaba detrás de ChouChou sosteniendo por sus hombros firmemente, Mitsuki se congeló.

-No le hagas daño.

Suplicó, con una voz cargada de temor, agónico dolor que hacia retorcer sus bonitas facciones de su rostro. Orochimaru sonrió.

-Claro que no, nunca haría daño a mi querida _hija política_.

Rodeo su brazo en el cuello de ChouChou y Mitsuki dio un paso.

-No, no. Creí haberte enseñado que si veías que ibas a perder una lucha lo mejor es retirarse y luego atacar cuando el enemigo este débil.

Mitsuki espero y miro los ojos dorados de ChouChou,se miraron largamente hasta que miro a su padre

-Estoy envejeciendo Mitsuki. No seré joven toda mi vida y se que en el negocio se necesita aparte de una buena cabeza un cuerpo joven y saludable para seguir con los negocios. Porque esta gentuza espera el primer momento para sublevar a mi contra. Necesito a mi hijo a mi lado para aplacar todo ataque planeado en contra mio.

-No voy a volver contigo.

Gruño Mitsuki mirando furiosamente a su padre que apretó el agarre de ChouChou y ésta jadeo.

-Es una pena. Me imagino que mi querida hija política se quedara con el suegro. ¿No?

Susurro cerca del oído de ChouChou. Ésta sonrió apenas.

-Encantadora invitación pero me disculpo, no está en mis planes ir contra la ley.

Orochimaru sonrió.

-Ahora se porque estas encoñado de esta preciosa niña. No sólo son dos buenos pares de tetas, si no que es su personalidad ¿Verdad?

Mitsuki apretó los dientes. -¿O será su coño lo que te dejo loco?

Orochimaru bajo su mano por la mejilla de ChouChou, toco su pecho y ella se estremeció. Sonrió burlonamente .

-Te juro si le haces algo te destrozare. Quemare tu puto negocio, te dejare para el final. Te arrancare miembro por miembro y veras como todo a tu alrededor se va a la mierda. Te desetrozare padre. Te mataré.

Orochimaru dejo la mano en el pecho y alzó una ceja.

-Ahora Mitsuki, creo haberte enseñado respeto hacia tu padre. ¿O tengo que educarte de nuevo? ¿me harás caso si tu querida novia esta en juego? Claro que si. Sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que esta chica es tu punto débil.

Bajo un poco la mano y apretó fuertemente el pecho, ChouChou jadeo de dolor.

Mitsuki dio otro paso. -¡Padre!

Orochimaru le agarro con furia el pecho y tiro de su pezón cubierto por la tela de la camiseta como si quisiera arrancarlo. Mitsuki tembló y su vista se puso borrosa. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la mano de ChouChou abrió la mochila y saco el arma. Orochimaru tiro con más fuerza y ella chilló de dolor pero apretó el arma contra el vientre del padre de Mitsuki.

-¡Quita tus putas manos!

Le empujó un poco y él,Orochimaru miro furiosamente el arma.

Mitsuki le abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y le acarició el pecho como si pudiera curar. ChouChou apunto y soltó lentamente un susurro.

-Cuando veníamos acá pensé…¿Y si las cosas se tuercen? ¿Y si el padre de mi novio intenta hacerle daño? Ambos vinimos acá para verte, Mitsuki para que lo dejes vivir en paz y yo para decirte esto. Mitsuki es feliz ahora, y va seguir siéndolo pese a quien le pese. Y tú ni nadie le quitará eso. -abrió la mochila revelando una pequeña grabadora. -Sí quieres puedes llamar a tus matones y ordenar que nos maten, y podrán hacerlo,pero esta grabación esta siendo escuchada por Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Mis tíos, ellos saben donde estoy, sabe lo que intentas hacerle a Mitsuki. Y están viniendo, sabia que Mitsuki no tendría que venir solo a verte. Te perseguirán, mis tíos te cazaran como a una presa y colgarán tu puta cabeza en la pared. Yo no desperdiciaría el poco tiempo que tengo ordenando matarnos, y claro, alargando tu condena.

Los ojos amarillos de Orochimaru brillaron.

-Así que no sólo eres un par de tetas.

Sonrió. ChouChou estiró los labios en una burlona sonrisa.

-Soy mucho más que un par de tetas.

Orochimaru estiró los labios. -Tú podrías ser una buena líder, mi querida hija política.

ChouChou alzó la barbilla.

-Vete a la mierda.

Orochimaru frunció la nariz y salió de la habitación,se escuchó pasos apresurados y luego un silencio absoluto. La mano de ChouChou tembló y casi dejo caer el arma, Mitsuki sostuvo el arma y le beso la mejilla.

-¡Dios! Tengo tanto miedo.

Gimió ChouChou apretando su cuerpo contra el de su novio. Mitsuki le abrazo.

Le acarició la espalda y beso su sien.

-Buena actuación cariño.

ChouChou río.

-No es una actuación, tío Sasuke y tío Naruto saben que veníamos. ¿No creerías que entraría en la cueva del lobo sin plan B, verdad?

Mitsuki apretó los labios. Y luego levantó el rostro de ChouChou. Le miró de forma intensa.

-Cásate conmigo.

ChouChou abrió los ojos.

-¡No! Pídelo según el plan

Mitsuki río y le beso la boca.

-A la mierda el plan. Te quiero ahora.

Minutos después entraron Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, ambos con chalecos y armas.

-¡Tú padre te va a matar! -informo Naruto a ChouChou, ella gimoteo.

….

Mitsuki fue al piso de ChouChou, y le dijo a Himawari que le agradecería mucho si se marcha fuera toda la noche.

No llegan a entrar por la puerta cuando Mitsuki empieza a besar su cuello, frotar sus pechos y ella salta dolorida. Mitsuki se disculpa y le besa suavemente. Empieza a quitarle la ropa y prende las luces, le quita el sujetador y ve su pecho izquierdo. El pezón esta inflamado y rojizo. Frunce las cejas y lo acaricia muy, muy suave. Lleva el pezón dolorido a la boca y empieza a chupar con cuidado. ChouChou jadea y él parece satisfecho de que no le hace daño.

-Entonces…¿la repuesta a mi pedida de matrimonio?

Saca la lengua y lamé el pezón con su mano acaricia el otro.

ChouChou pone los ojos y abre los muslos.

-La repuesta es no. Ahora _no_. Pregúntame dos años después.

Mitsuki bajo la mano que acariciaba el pecho al coño de ChouChou.

-Mira que eres _difícil_ eh.

Suelta riendo, ella se retuerce.

-¿Te duele?

Pregunta lamiedo el pezón. ChouChou se estremece.

-Un poco… pero si sigues chupando quizás me cure más rápido.

Dijo mirándole, Mitsuki ronroneo.

-Pero me gustaría mucho más que me comieras el coño.

Musitó tocandose el sexo con sus pequeños dedos.

-Tú coñito no es el que esta dolorido . -dice Mitsuki sin dejar de lamer el pezón. ChouChou niega.

-Sí, sí que me duele. Si lo besas seguro que deja de palpitar.

Mitsuki baja la cabeza y suelta su tibio aliento en el coño de ChouChou. Ella se estremece.

Empieza a comer su coño, abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua, toca su clítoris con la punta de la lengua y ella gime.

-Me encanta el sabor de tu coñito ChouChou. ChouChou abre más las piernas. Y Mitsuki hunde la lengua para saborear, lamé una y otra vez hasta que los jugos de ChouChou se escurren por su barbilla.

-Podría hacerte el amor con público delante…

Bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y saco su polla. ChouChou lo sostuvo entre sus manos y le miró.

-No vas a llamar a Himawari para que nos vea follar Mitsuki.

Regaño con voz tensa. Mitsuki sonrió.

-Yo no decía público conocido…-negó con la cabeza. Apunto con su dedo las ventanas grandes del salón, había un pequeño balcón fuera, con una mesita ridículamente pequeña y una silla.

ChouChou se sentó en el regazo de Mitsuki y hundió su miembro en su sexo.

-¿Y...como me lo harías?

Empezó a moverse arriba y abajo y besar el cuello de su novio. Mitsuki gruño.

-Pues...te lo puedo hacer contra la ventana, o quizás sacarte al balcón y dejar tu cuerpo a la vista. -empujó y frotó el punto de placer de ChouChou,contrajo sus paredes y gimió. -Te abriría las piernas y te follaria, si,tu coñito se contraeria como ahora mismo,y si la gente levantará la mirada vería como te estoy follando. .. tu precioso coñito abierto por mi polla.

Le alzó bruscamente y se echó en el sofá con ella encima. Sus pechos rebotaron y Mitsuki apretó con cariño el pezón dolorido.

-¿T-te correrías dentro?

Balbuceo ChouChou rebotando en su regazo mientras la polla de Mitsuki le llenaba. Él asintió.

-Me correría dentro cariño, ¿eso quieres?

-¡s-si!

Apretó las manos en las caderas de ella y empujó, ayudando a buscar su placer. Los pecho bailaron a su vista y chupo el que no estaba dolorido, mordió suavemente el pezón y su coño se contrajo.

-¿A - Ahora? Me follarias fuera ¿ahora?

Cerró los ojos y empezó a bajar más rápido contra el regazo de Mitsuki, mordió su labio y se dejó caer contra el pecho de Mitsuki, siguió sintiendo como él bombeaba su miembro una y otra vez.

-Sí quieres..

Gimió roncamente él. ChouChou alzó la mirada y busco sus labios.

Con movimientos erráticos se corrieron y gimieron al unísono.

Mitsuki frotó su espalda,bajando la mano por los glúteos y acariciando el anillo fruncido.

-¿O quieres que folle tu culito?

ChouChou ronroneo, sus ojos dorados brillantes indecisos. Mitsuki le beso la boca.

ChouChou se levantó un poco y metió sus dedos en la boca de Mitsuki. Él los lamio y cubrió de saliva, llevo sus dedos a sus nalgas mientras Mitsuki con ambas manos le abría los cachete para hacer más fácil el acceso de sus dedos.

Gimió y busco la boca de su chico.

Mitsuki bajo su mano e insistió en poner otro dedo dentro del culo de ChouChou. Saco sus pequeños dedos y dejo que Mitsuki dilatara su anillo fruncido. Gimoteo contra su cuello.

…..

Mitsuki miro la carta delante de él. ChouChou a su lado le miraba sonriente.

-¡Ábrelo!

Insistió sonriendo. Mitsuki lo abrió y leyó dos veces. Alzó la mirada amarilla hacia su novia y ésta río encantada.

-Le comente al señor Naruto que te faltaba un año para terminar la carrera pero… que querías trabajar y como él conoce a gente de por aquí movió algunos hilos. ¡la comisaría esta a veinte minutos de la universidad!

Grito eufórica moviendo las manos, Mitsuki sabia que esa era señal de nerviosismo. Sonrió un poco.

-¿Pero no será imprudente que empiece a trabajar en _criminología_ sin haber terminado la carrera?

ChouChou rodó los ojos.

-¡No estarás trabajando! En el sentido de la palabra… seras becario. Aprenderás cosas y son pocas horas, así te curtiras en la materia. La paga no es mucha pero…¡es criminología! Lo que estas estudiando.

Mitsuki duda en aceptar pero la mirada ansiosa de ChouChou le ayuda a decidir.

-No tendré tiempo para verte tanto como quiero.

Dice mirando fijamente sus ojos dorados, ella asiente y mueve la mano en señal de no importa.

Pero sus ojos dice que sí importa. Mitsuki se levanta un poco de la silla y besa los labios de ChouChou, su forma de agradecer.

Ella ríe.

….

Están sentados en la mesa del salón del piso de ChouChou, ella en el regazo de Mitsuki y Shikadai en una silla y mirando por la ventana, Inojin jugando con su móvil, Boruto con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos,Himawari ríe mirando su móvil.

Mitsuki le besa la oreja y frota su brazo. Un sábado y sin nada que hacer.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar casarte conmigo?

Suelta apretando la cintura de ChouChou para evitar que salte. Shikadai frunce el ceño y los mira, Boruto alza bruscamente la cabeza de sus brazos y sus ojos azules se abren con asombro, Inojin y Himawari dejan su móvil y contemplan a la pareja.

-¡Qué mierda Mitsuki! -grita ChouChou sacudiendose histérica en los brazos de su novio. Él no le suelta.

-Te lo he pedido cinco veces… estoy dudando que aceptes, dos años es mucho tiempo.

Dice mirando su cuello y frotando con su dedo el brazo de ella. ChouChou se tensa.

-¡Rígete al plan!

Suelta ella.

Mitsuki aprieta los labios.

-A la mierda el plan. Te quiero, me quieres, nos falta medio año para terminar la carrera, estoy trabajando,bueno de prácticas, podemos decirle a Himawari que se largue a vivir con Inojin….

Himawari enrojece y Boruto gira el rostro y mira a su hermana y amigo.

-Vosotros….¡¿estáis saliendo?!

Hima se levanta de su silla y va a su habitación, se oye un portazo e Inojin quiere seguirle cuando el otro rubio le coge de los brazos.-¡Inojin, es mi hermana!

-¡Lo se!

Réplica el Yamanaka.

-¡Es mi hermanita, mi _hermanita_!

Recita histérico perdido, sus puños se frunce como para golpearlo pero se contiene. -¡Se lo pienso decir a mi padre!

Dice Boruto. Parece más una amenaza de niños de primaria. Shikadai suelta una risa. -¡Tú no te burles!

Empiezan un pleito que tensa y pone nerviosa a ChouChou.

-¿Entonces que dices a lo del matrimonio?

Se escucha gritos, Boruto diciendo que eso era casi _incesto ¡Ni que fueran hermanos!_ Grita un histérico Yamanaka. Shikadai calma los nervios,o lo intenta pero su voz se pierde entre los gritos de ambos rubios.

-¿ChouChou?

La Akimichi se frota el cuello nerviosa y asiente varias veces, nerviosa.

-Que sí que sí, joder ¡me voy a casar contigo!

Los gritos se calman y los tres individuos miran a la pareja.

-¡genial! -dice Mitsuki,soltando a ChouChou pero esta no se aparta del regazo, el chico pone la mano en el bolsillo y saca una cajita negra. La abre y saca un bonito anillo de pedida, se lo pone en el dedo a su novia y besa su mano.

ChouChou muerde el labio.

-¿Desde cuando tienes un anillo?

Mitsuki le mira a los ojos.

-Desde el quinto intento. Pensé que la sexta era la vencida… además tú no trabajas muy bien bajo presión.

Confiesa mirando la puerta cerrada de Himawari y luego a sus amigos. Boruto es el primero en reaccionar.

-¡¿Sacrificaste a tus amigos para poner a ChouChou contra la pared y acepte casarse contigo?!

Chilla el Uzumaki. Mitsuki sonríe.

-¡Qué sádico! -murmura por lo bajo Inojin,pensando en como se vengará. Shikadai a su lado reflexiona en que es mejor llevarse bien con Mitsuki, el novio de su amiga,o mejor dicho _prometido_.

-Felicidades...o lo que sea.

Dice Shikadai. Mitsuki asiente y de repente ChouChou se levanta y va a su propia habitación,cierra la puerta de un fuertisimo portazo.

Mitsuki le toca la puerta.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

El chico mira la puerta y luego a sus amigos.

-¿Seguimos prometidos…?

Pregunta curioso.

-¡Jodete!

Boruto niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Mitsuki.

-Mejor vamos a celebrar que estas prometido antes de que ChouChou te tire a la cara el anillo.

La idea parece funcionar en Mitsuki y coge su chaqueta negra. Grita antes de salir.

-¡Te veo luego _cariño_!

Aún bajando por las escaleras se puede escuchar el grito de su _prometida_.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

….

N/A. Hola! Esta es una secuela del one-shot Alitas de pollo con salsa teriyaki. Estaba dando vueltas y de repente pensé ¡que diablos! Y comencé a escribir. Perdonar todo error ortográfico pero de nuevo estoy escribiendo con el móvil.

Es difícil y encima cada vez que lo subo fanfiction me lo edita y cambia o corrige palabras y se hace un desbarajuste.

Gracias por el comentario a _**Eldiariodecarax**_ por su largo y bonito comentario. Fuiste tu quien me animo a seguir con la secuela. Gracias! Espero que te guste esta secuela y te la dedico. Besos!

PD: cualquier error de verdad perdonar.


End file.
